Kokoro Nokori
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: -Discontinue-
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan aroma khas obat-obatan, terbaring seorang gadis bermahkota _vermilion_ sedang tertidur dengan berbagai alat pemacu kehidupan melekat di tubuhnya. Sebuah perban melilit indah di kepala dan sebagian anggota tubuhnya, masker oksigen selalu setia di wajahnya, berbagai kabel yang terpasang di dadanya yang menyambungkan kesebuah monitor untuk memantau laju detak jantungnya, dan tak lupa genggaman tangan seorang lelaki bersurai pasir yang juga setia menggenggam tangannya.

Ntah sudah berapa lama gadis tersebut tertidur. Wajahnya sangat damai seakan menyatakan bahwa dia tak ingin terbangun lagi. Bahkan, Sang Dokter yang menanganinya pun, hanya bisa berharap kepada yang di Atas, agar Sang Pasien lekas terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan penantian pemuda bersurai pasir yang selalu menemaninya tersebut terhenti.

 _Namun,semua itu hanya harapan bukan?_

 _Masih adakah harapan mereka agar gadis tersebut tersenyum kembali?_

 _Masih bisakah mereka memperbaiki kesalahan mereka kepada gadis tersebut?_

Andai, waktu bisa berputar kembali. Pemuda tersebut, berjanji akan lebih memperhatikan gadis itu. Namun, sekali lagi semua hanya harapan rancu yang tak mungkin terjadi. Pemuda itu tau akan permintaan konyol yang tak mungkin terjadi itu. Yang diharapkan oleh Okita Sougo, pemuda bersurai pasir dengan manik _crimson_ yang menawan, itu adalah melihat gadis _vermilion_ yang terngah terbaring itu, terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Sehingga, dia dapat memperbaiki kesalahannya dulu. Meskipun, dia harus membayar mahal untuk keajaiban itu. Dia akan memberikan apapun, asal gadis _vermilion_ itu dapat tersenyum kembali.

"Cepat bangun Kagura. aku merindukanmu." ucapnya lirih sambil tetap setia menggenggam tangan gadis _vermilion_ yang bernama Kagura itu. Seraya berharap gadis tersebut menyadari keberadaannya yang selalu setia menanti dia terbangun.

"Sungguh aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Ku mohon bangunlah Kagura." lirihnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya disisi wajah gadis tersebut.

 **Kokoro Nokori**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Kerajaan Versi Modern, AU, Rated T, and for the last Typo mungkin bertebaran. DLDR. OKIKAGU** _ **Slight**_ **OKINOBU, HIJIMITSU, SAKATSUU, KOUKANOC, OC: Imai Yuuka. Gintoki dan Tsuukuyo ganti marga menjadi Okita  
**

* * *

Suasana mendung pagi hari di kota Edo saat ini, sangat kontras dengan suasana hati seorang pangeran sadis bersurai pasir yang tetap setia menunggu seseorang untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Pangeran sadis yang sudah terkenal kesadisannya itu mungkin sekarang rela mencabut predikat kesadisannya dan menjadi seorang masokis sejati hanya untuk gadis _vermilion_ itu. Menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Hal itu, yang dilakukannya dalam jangka waktu 3 bulan ini. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat imut tanpa dosa itu, kini terlihat kusut dengan kantong tebal di wilayah bawah matanya. Menjadikannya mirip dengan hewan khas dari suatu daerah yang sering kita sebut, _Panda._ Rambutnya nampak berantakkan tidak serapi biasanya. Bahkan, seringai sadis yang selalu tertempel diwajahnya itu kini telah hilang ntah kemana.

Hanya ada raut sedih, takut, dan penyesalan yang mendalam yang selalu tertangkap dari wajahnya. Satu hal yang tak berubah sejak 3 bulan belakangan ini dari dirinya, yaitu keberadaannya yang selalu setia berada disisi gadis yang tertidur itu beserta harapan besar agar gadis tersebut membuka matanya, tersenyum seperti biasa, bermanja–manja dengannya seperti sedia kala, dan tak lupa selalu beradu otot denganya.

"Sou-chan, sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu sekarang," sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Sougo lembut. Tanpa Sougo melihat siapa yang menepuknya, dia sudah bisa menebak dari suara lembut wanita itu.

"aku tidak lelah, _ane-ue._ Aku masih ingin berada didekat, China," balasnya kepada wanita yang memiliki wajah dan warna rambut yang sama dengan Sougo, _Okita Mitsuba,_ atau sekarang telah berubah nama menjadi, _Hijikata Mitsuba,_ kakak kandung Sougo.

Wanita itu menatap miris adiknya. Di samping wanita itu, berdiri seorang pria bersurai hijau tua yang tengah menatap Mitsuba sambil menggelengkan kepala pertanda untuk tak mengganggu Sougo sekarang. Pria itu, _Hijikata Toshirou,_ segera menarik tangan Mitsuba untuk keluar dari ruangan putih tersebut, meninggalkan Sougo dengan seseorang lainnya.

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan sang gadis, hanya berbeda gender saja, Berdiri tepat di samping Sougo sekarang. Manik biru laut sang pemuda dengan surai panjang yang di kepang satu tersebut, nampak meredup melihat keadaan sang adik. Ya, pemuda tersebut adalah kakak gadis itu, _Yato Kamui,_ seorang pemuda yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari gasid itu. Pemuda yang sangat hobby untuk memotong gaji bawahannya tercinta, dengan senyum yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya apapun kondisinya tapi, hanya untuk saat ini senyum Kamui juga hilang ntah kemana. Padahal, dia juga terkenal sadis sama seperti si kepala pasir.

"Oi, _Baka Imouto,_ Cepatlah bangun! Kamu ingin menghajar kakakmu ini bukan?" ucapnya seraya berdiri disebelah Sougo.

"Cepat bangun dan hajar _Onii-Chan_ tersayangmu ini!" ujarnya lagi dengan nada sedikit _PeDe._

"Ku, mohon bangunlah, Kagura! Tidurmu sudah terlalu panjang, dasar tukang tidur! Lihat lah sekarang sudah memasuki musim kesukaanmu loh! Musim panas sebentar lagi tiba, Kagura. Kamu ingin melewatkan hari-hari dimana kamu dapat berburu Serangga, kah?" hening, tak ada jawaban apapun.

" _Onii-chan_ mohon, bangunlah Kagura," sambung Kamui panjang, nada suara sedikit melunak. Dia selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama berulang kali dan setiap hari. Berharap sang adik yang selalu dia anggap bodoh dan lemah itu mendengar ucapannya, merasa kesal, kemudian bangun untuk menghajarnya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam berlalu, Kamui memutuskan untuk pulang ke kediamannya sebentar dan berganti dengan sang Ayah. Dia berpamitan kepada Sougo seraya menitipkan sang adik hingga ayah mereka tiba di Rumah Sakit. Ya waulupun, tanpa diminta juga Sougo akan tetap setia berada disana.

Tepat ketika Kamui bersiap untuk pulang, gadis bersurai biru sepinggang masuk keruang tersebut sambil membawa plastik yang berisi makanan. Melihat siapa yang datang Kamui tersenyum dan mengajak gadis itu untuk bersiap pulang juga yang di balas anggukan singkat olehnya. Kamui keluar dari ruangan tersebut, setelah sebelumnya mengatakan akan menunggu gadis itu di Mobil. Setelah Kamui keluar, Gadis tadi mendekat ke Sougo kemudian, menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepadanya.

" Sougo- _Nii,_ belum makan bukan? Aku membelikan _Nii-chan_ sedikit makanan," ujarnya datar.

" _Arigatou,"_ balas Sougo singkat lalu meletakkan plastik itu di meja.

Gadis bersurai biru itu menatap nanar kearah Sougo. Dia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa pemuda itu akan terlihat begitu rapuh seperti sekarang. Ingin rasanya gadis tersebut memeluknya, memberikan semangat seperti _dulu._ Namun, semuanya kini telah berubah. Sejauh apapun gadis itu berusaha, pada akhirnya pemuda itu tetap tidak akan memandangnya lebih. Sekelebat rasa bersalah kembali naik kepermukaan hatinya. _Andai_ saja dulu dia tidak egois, _Andai_ dulu dia tidak terlalu terobsesi kepada pemuda _sadist_ itu pastinya, pemuda itu akan tetap tersenyum dengan wajah sadis andalannya. _Dari dulu_ dia tau bahwa, pemuda itu akan tetap kembali kesisi _vermilion_ itu. Walaupun, dia telah berusaha menjauhkan mereka. Tapi, sikap obsesi dan egois yang memuncak itu kini hanya menyisahkan sebuah penyesalan.

Lama terhanyut dalam bayangan masa lalu, gadis itu menyadarkan dirinya setelah mengingatkan bahwa sang Kakak tadi, telah menunggunya untuk pulang. Mengambil tas selempang dan _cardigan_ toscanya yang tergelatak di kursi dengan segera dia berjalan untuk keluar dari ruang putih itu. Sebelum gadis itu benar-benar keluar, dia sempat mengatakan,

"Maafkan aku, karna keegoisanku dulu, dia sekarang menjadi seperti ini," seraya menatap pemuda itu.

"Tak ada yang perlu di maafkan," balas Sougo.

"Dari awal semuanya adalah salahku. Aku yang tidak menyadari perasaan hancurnya. Aku yang selalu membuat dia menangis. Aku yang selalu membuat dia sendirian. Dan aku yang selalu mengingkari janjiku padanya," sambung Sougo panjang lebar.

"tapi tetap aku yang berperan besar sehingga dia menjadi seperti ini, bukan?" balas gadis itu.

Sougo menggelengkan kepala "Bukan salahmu, Nobume. Dari awal, memang semua salahku," balas Sougo lagi. "Seharunya, Waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkannya...," ucapnya lirih. Nobume hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban Sougo dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu seraya menunduk.

"Dari awal semua memang salahku bukan? Nee.. Kagura?".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sudah tiga bulan sejak Kagura Koma akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Selama itu pula Sougo terus berada di sisi gadis vermilion itu, berharap gadis itu akan segera membuka matanya. Sougo terus menunggu dengan penyesalan dan pikiran bahwa dialah yang membuat Kagura jadi seperti ini.

ooOoo

 **Kokoro Nokori**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Kerajaan Versi Modern, AU, Rated T, and for the last Typo mungkin bertebaran. DLDR. OKIKAGU** ** _Slight_** **OKINOBU, HIJIMITSU, SAKATSUU, KOUKANOC, OC: Imai Yuuka. Gintoki dan Tsukuyo ganti marga menjadi Okita.**

 **ooOoo**

Kreek..

Terdengar suara bunyi pintu terbuka. Sougo yang semula masih tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangan Kagura yang terasa dingin baginya menolehkan kepala kesumber suara. Dari balik pintu tersebut munculah Umibozu dan diikuti Tsukuyo di belakangnya.

" _Haha-Ue_!" Sougo nampak kaget ketika melihat ibunya, _Okita Tsukuyo,_ masuk ke dalam Ruang tersebut.

"Bagaimana Kondisi Kagura-chan sekarang, Sou- _kun_?" tanya Tsukuyo yang hanya di balas dengan gelengan kepala dari Sougo.

Kedua orang yang baru datang tersebut nampak kecewa. Tidak ada perkembangan berarti dari Kagura. Kondisinya tetap sama seperti 3 bulan yang lalu. Umibozu menghembuskan napas pelan kemudian, berjalan mendekati Sougo dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sougo- _Ouji,_ terima kasih karena telah menemani Kagura selama ini. Sebaiknya sekarang _Ouji-Sama_ pulang dan beristirahat sebentar," kata Umibozu.

Sougo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Biarkan aku tetap disini menemani Kagura, Kankou J _i-Sama,"_ balas Sougo seraya kembali menggenggam tangan Kagura.

"Pulanglah dulu, Sou- _kun._ Kamu sudah berada dari sini sejak semalam bukan? Beristirahatlah dahulu, biar _Haha-Ue_ dan Kankou _Ji-San_ yang menjaga Kagura," titah Tsukuyo.

" _Demo, Haha-Ue..,"_

"pulanglah dulu, Sou-kun. Lihatlah penampilanmu yang sudah berantakan itu. Kagura pasti akan sedih ketika melihatmu seperti sekarang." potong Tsukuyo. Mendengar perintah dari ibunya itu, membuat Sougo mau tak mau beranjak pulang ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah, H _aha-Ue."_ jawab Sougo menyerah. "Saya pamit dulu Kankou J _i-Sama, Haha-Ue."_ pamit Sougo seraya membungkukan badannya. Sebelum Sougo meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Sougo sempat mencium kening Kagura singkat.

"Aku pulang dulu, cepat bangun." pamit Sougo yang dia tau pasti Kagura tak dapat mendengarnya.

Sougo membungkuk singkat sekali lagi kepada kedua orang tua tersebut lalu, keluar dari ruang rawat inap Kagura. Umibozu yang melihat sikap Sougo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil walaupun, dia ingin sekali menjitak kepala Sougo yang telah berani mencium kening anaknya tepat di depan matanya.

"Anakmu itu nampaknya sangat mencintai anakku, nee.. Tsukuyo J _oo-Heika_?" kata umibozu.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu umibozu, kita sedang berada di luar Istana sekarang," balas Tsukuyo sambil membelai lembut surai vermilion Kagura.

"dan tentu saja dia mencintai anakmu. Karena, anakku itu calon suami Kagura," sambung Tsukuyo sambil menatap lembut wajah Kagura, "cepatlah bangun Kagura," lanjutnya lagi.

Umibozu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Tsukuyo, "ya, dia memang calon menantuku."

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 1 sian,g Sougo tiba di rumahnya, _Istana Edo._ Sedikit informasi, Sougo adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Edo. Dia merupakan putra bungsu dari pasangan, _Okita Gintoki,_ sang Raja Edo saat ini dan _Okita Tsukuyo._ Sementara kakaknya, _Okita Mitsuba,_ sudah menikah dengan seorang pria bangsawan dari wilayah _Shinsengumi_ , _Hijikata Toshiro._ Walaupun, demikian mereka tetap tinggal di Kerajaan Edo karena, sang ayah masih tidak mau menjauh dari putrinya itu.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi di Garasi, Sougo segera menuju ke kamarnya. setelah sebelumnya, dia menghampiri Sang Ayah diruang kerjanya dan mengabarkan kondisi Kagura yang tidak ada perubahan sampai saat ini. Sougo dapat menangkap raut sedih ayahnya ketika dia mengatakan bahwa tak ada perkembangan berarti dari kondisi Kagura. Sougo sedikit mengerti kenapa ayahnya sangat menyayangi gadis ketururan Yato tersebut. Karena, baik bagi dirinya maupun keluarganya, keberadaan Kagura sangatlah penting bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, Sougo segera merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, dan menerawang kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya jauh melayang kembali mengingat detik-detik kejadian yang membuat kondisi Kagura jadi seperti sekarang.

ooOoo

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

Cuaca yang sangat terik di wilayah _Kabuchiko_ , salah satu wilayah yang cukup luas di Edo. Tempat dimana yang menjadi penguasanya adalah keluarga Kagura dan tempat dimana, Kagura serta Sougo, sekolah dan kuliah. Ya saat ini gadis _vermilion_ itu tengah berada di tahap akhir masa SMA-nya. Sedangkan Sougo sendiri, kini tengah memasuki akhir semester 4 di bangku kuliah Ilmu Pemerintahan, di EU atau _Edo University._

Saat itu, Sougo tengah memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah toko buku di distrik _Yoshiwara_ , distrik yang dekat dengan SMA Kagura, untuk membeli beberapa buku tambahan kuliahnya serta berniat menjemput gadis yang statusnya sekarang adalah tunangannya itu.

Ketika Sougo sampai di toko buku "MADAO", atensinya menangkap siluet gadis berambut biru gelap sepinggang dengan manik crimson yang hampir sama dengannya, tengah berada di ujung toko tersebut. _Imai Nobume_ atau sekarang adalah _Yato Nobume,_ nama gadis yang Sougo lihat di pojok toko tersebut. Gadis itu merupakan kakak tiri dari Kagura. Ntah apa dan bagaimana ceritanya sehingga gadis dengan muka datar itu menjadi bagian dari keluarga _Yato,_ yang jelas Sougo kurang tau.

Sougo memutuskan untuk menyapa gadis itu. Walaupun, hubungan Nobume dan Kagura nampak sangat kurang bersahabat tetapi, beda cerita dengan Sougo. Sougo dan Nobume bersahabat baik. atau lebih tepatnya, Sougo yang menganggap Nobume adalah sahabatnya sedangkan, Nobume selalu berharap lebih ke Sougo.

Setelah selesai membeli apa yang mereka butuhkan, Nobume dan Sougo keluar dari toko tersebut bersama. Pemuda bersurai pasir itu kemudian ikut mengantar Nobume sampai ke halte bis terdekat karena, jarak kediaman Yato dan daerah tersebut cukup jauh. Setelah sampai di Halte tanpa sengaja kaki Nobume tersandung yang menyebabkan dia terjatuh tepat menabrak tubuh Sougo. Beruntungnya pemuda bersurai pasir tersebut tidak ikut terjatuh dan dengan reflek menangkap kedua bahu Nobume.

Pemandangan klise seperti yang ada di _manga shoujo_ memang. Tapi hal itu tetap membuat cewek bersurai _vermilion_ yang baru tiba di tempat kejadian juga menatap kaget sekaligus kesal.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN SOUGO- _NII_!" ucap cewek itu atau lebih tepatnya Kagura dibelakang tubuh Sougo.

Sougo yang mendengar suara Kagura reflek melepaskan tangannya dan segera berbalik menatap suara tersebut.

"Kagura! Sejak ka-,"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TUNANGANKU DASAR ANAK PERUSAK RUMAH TANGGA ORANG!?" teriak kagura penuh emosi memotong perkataan Sougo dan menghampiri Nobume seraya mendorong tubuh gadis itu.

"kagura tenanglah!" Sougo mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Kagura dari Nobume.

"Tenang?" ucap kagura dengan suara berat, "BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KETIKA MELIHAT KAU," tunjuk kagura ke Sougo, "TUNANGANKU, TENGAH MEMELUK SEORANG PEREMPUAN LAIN DI TEMPAT UMUM, APALAGI ORANG ITU ADALAH ANAK SIALAN PERUSAK KEHIDUPAN ORANG!" sungguh apapun yang berhubungan dengan gadis bersurai biru itu selalu membuat kagura emosi. Kedatangan gadis itu beserta ibunya yang sekarang menjadi ibu tiri Kagura, sungguh membuat emosi Kagura tak terkontrol.

"DENGARKAN AKU KAGURA!" kini Sougo ikut berteriak. Sougo tau jika, menghadapi Kagura yang sekaranng memang harus mengeluarkan tenaga yang lebih agar gadis itu mau mendengarkannya. Kagura terdiam ketika Sougo membentaknya.

"Semua ini salah paham, aku hanya menangkap Nobume yang secara tidak sengaja hampir terjatuh tadi." jelas Sougo.

"Ho-oh, lalu, kenapa _Nii-Sama_ bisa bersama dengan perempuan itu? Ingin mengatakan bertemu secara tidak sengaja? Basi!" sergah Kagura emosi. Sementara, Nobume hanya diam saja. Dia tak tau harus berkata apa untuk sekedar membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Sougo dan Kagura adalah benar.

"DENGAR KAU ANAK PEREMPUAN SIALAN, MENJAUHLAH DARI TU-NA-NG-AN-KU!" hardik kagura dengan penekanan kata "tunangan" di akhir kalimatnya. Beberapa warga yang melintas menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kejadian langka bak _Opera Sabun_ gratis di pinggir jalan.

"HENTIKAN KAGURA!" bentak Sougo ikut emosi, "BERHENTILAH MENGATAKAN HAL ITU KEPADA NOBUME! APA MASALAHMU? KENAPA KAU SELALU SAJA MENYEBUTKAN 'ANAK PEREMPUAN SIAL' ATAU APALAH ITU KEPADA NOBUME! DIA SAUDARAMU!" hardik Sougo panjang lebar. Sungguh Sougo tidak mengerti permasalahan mereka sehingga membuat gadis _nya_ itu begitu membenci gadis di depannya saat ini.

"saudara? Aku tidak memiliki saudara perempuan manapun! saudaraku hanyalah Kamui si _Baka-aniki_ itu saja! Aku tak mau mengakui kau," Kagura menunjuk wajah Nobume, "sebagai saudaraku!" tandasnya.

suasana mendadak tegang. hampir saja, semua orang yang ada disana trus berkumpul. Seandainya saja, Sougo tidak mengeluarkan tatapan bahaya dengan aura mengancam yang jika di terjemahkan maka akan berbunyi ' _apa yang kalian lihat bodoh! cepat pergi dan anggap semua tidak terjadi atau aku akan menembakan bazooka kemuka kalian!'._ berkat tatapan mengintimidasi itu, semua warga yang ada disana langsung membubarkan diri. Takut dihukum mati oleh sang pangeran muda.

"Sougo _Nii-sama,_ apakah kau benar menganggapku sebagai tunanganmu? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" rancau Kagura. Kondisi emosinya saat ini benar-benar tak bisa di kendalikan. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda yang dia cintai tengah berpelukan di depan sebuah halte bis dan tepat didepan matanya, dan lagi perempuan yang di peluk oleh tunanganmu sendiri adalah anak dari wanita yang merusak kebahagianmu. Apa yang akan kau rasakan? Kesal dan marah, tentu pasti.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kagura?" jawab Sougo tak mengerti.

" _tou-sama, baka aniki,_ bahkan kau, Sougo _Nii-Sama,_ selalu saja membela Nobume, Nobume dan Nobume," guman kagura namun, masih dapat di dengar baik oleh Sougo, "JIKA KAU MEMANG MENYUKAI NOBUME MAKA PUTUSKAN SAJA AKU!"

 ** _Plakk_**

bunyi tamparan keras mendarat dengan mulus tepat di pipi kiri kagura. Gadis itu mebelalakan matanya terkejut, begitu juga dengan Nobume dan orang disekitar mereka yang sedikit curi-curi pandang dengan kejadian tersebut. Sougo sendiri menatap tangan kanannya tak percaya, pikirannya kacau. Dia benar-benar reflek melakukannya tadi. ' _BODOH!'_ batinnya kepada diri sendiri.

"Kagura, maaf, aku..," ucap Sougo setelah sadar akan perbuatannya namun, kata-katanya terhenti ketika Kagura menyilangkan kedua tangannya pertanda dia tak ingin mendengar apapun.

Mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dari hadapan Sougo, Kagura berkata seraya menahan air mata yang mau terjun bebas dari sarangnya, " _Moo ii,_ aku tak ingin mendengar apapun." ucap kagura dengan suara berat seraya berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"KAGURA MATTE!" ucap Sougo namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Nobume yang masih pada posisi terduduknya seraya menangis. Sougo membantu Nobume untuk berdiri seraya merapikan beberapa bukunya yang terjatuh tadi.

 _'setelah ini aku akan mengejar Kagura'_ batin Sougo. Setelah membantu Nobume berdiri, Sougo hendak berpamitan kepada Nobume untuk menyusul Kagura. Akan tetapi, hal itu terhenti ketika banyak warga disana yang berlarian kesisi jalan satunya sambil berteriak, "ada perempuan tertabrak mobil!" seru salah satu warga.

DEG

Detak jantung Sougo absen satu ketukan. Pikiran mendadak kacau dan suasana hatinya mendadak panik. Dengan segera Sougo dan Nobume ikut berlari untuk melihat kejadian tersebut.

-0-

Buku nobume terjatuh, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya seraya menatap tak percaya dengan hal yang ada di depannya sekarang Dan begitupun, Sougo. Mata merahnya menatap nyalang ketika melihat surai _vermilion_ panjang yang sangat ia kenal, telah bercampur dengan cairan pekat berwarna merah di tengah jalan tersebut.

"KAGURA!" teriaknya panik dan dengan segera berlari menerobos orang-orang di sana kemudian, memeluk tubuh Kagura yang terkapar di tengah jalan.

"KAGURA..KAGURA..," ucapnya seraya menepuk pelan kedua pipi gadis tersebut berharap gadis tersebut kembali sadar.

"APA YANG KALIAN TONTON BODOH! CEPAT HUBUNGIN AMBULAN!" teriak Sougo penuh emosi.

"Ambulannya sedang dalam berjalanan kemari, _Okita-Ouji_ ," jawab salah satu warga pemilik kedai makanan dan sake, ' _Otose'_ tersebut.

"KAGURA.. KU MOHON BERTAHANLAH!" seru Sougo seraya menepuk pelan pipi Kagura. Nobume yang sadar dari keterkejutannya segera mengubungi orang tua mereka dan Kamui, kakak mereka.

"Ma..mi..," ucap Kagura dengan suara lemahnya seraya mencoba membuka kedua matanya.

"Sougo _Nii-Sama..,"_ ucapnya lagi ketika mata biru cerah itu terbuka sebagian " _gomenne..,"_ sambungnya seraya mencoba menggapai pipi Sougo namun, sebelum tangan itu sampai kesadaran Kagura kembali hilang. Melihat tangan Kagura yang jatuh lunglai dan matanya yang kembali tertutup, dengan cepat sougo meraih tangan tersebut dan meletakkannya di pipinya

"Ku mohon bertahanlah Kagura," lirihnya dan bersamaan dengan itu mobil Ambulan tiba, membawa tubuh Kagura dengan Sougo yang mendampinginya ke Rumah Sakit. Sementara, Nobume baru menyusul ketika mobil ayah mereka sampai disana.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

 **ooOoo**

Sougo memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit setiap kali mengingat kejadian tersebut. Perasaan bersalah kembali muncul kepermukaan. Seandainya, hari itu dia bisa lebih bersabar seandainya, hari itu dia tidak ikut termakan emosi. Pasti saat ini, Kagura akan tetap tersenyum bersamanya.

"Andai hari itu aku langsung mengejarnya," lirih Sougo yang kemudian terlelap menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

 **t.b.c**

Terima kasih buat para pembaca yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.

Ini merupakan fic pertama author di dunia FFN. Maaf kalau ceritanya rada aneh dan disini karakter mereka semua OOC.

Author lagi galau dan butuh asupan OKIKAGU moments, walaupun sayangnya Sougo tidak muncul di gintama season ini.

Yup terima kasih yang spesial buat **_firufiru-san_** yang sudah mau mereview cerita author

Di tunggu review lainnya Minna.. Yoroshiku ^^


	3. Chapter 3

ooOoo

 **Kokoro Nokori**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Kerajaan Versi Modern, AU, Rated T, and for the last Typo mungkin bertebaran. DLDR. OKIKAGU** ** _Slight_** **OKINOBU, HIJIMITSU, SAKATSUU, KOUKANOC, OC: Imai Yuuka. Gintoki dan Tsukuyo ganti marga menjadi Okita.**

 **ooOoo**

Sougo terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Sejenak dia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat keselilingannya. Sepi, tidak ada orang disana. Suasana tempat itu sangat nyaman dan sejuk. Seketika, membuat Sougo ingin kembali tidur. Sougo kembali merebahkan dirinya di Padang Rumput itu dan berusaha kembali tidur. Namun, nampaknya otaknya yang terlalu lelah sedikit demi sedikit menangkap suatu kejanggalan. Pemuda itu kembali duduk. Tunggu, bukannya dia tadi sedang berada di kamarnya? lalu, kenapa sekarang dia tidur disini?. Sougo mendadak panik. Sejurus kemudian, dia langsung berdiri dan mengamati tempat tersebut. Tidak ada apapun, kecuali padang rumput hijau dengan sebuah pohon sakura, di tepi sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir.

Manik crimson itu tertuju pada sebuah pohon sakura disana. Dengan gerakan lambat dia berjalan mendekati pohon itu. Gerakkan Sougo terhenti ketika matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya tengah tertidur lelap di pangkuan seorang wanita dewasa dengan surai yang sama. Wanita itu membuka matanya ketika menyadari kehadiran Sougo didepannya.

"Ka..gu..," suara Sougo terhenti ketika wanita itu melayang kearahnya dan menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Sougo.

"Ssssttt.., Kagura sedang istirahat." bisiknya.

Sougo menatap wanita itu dengan tampang bodoh. Diamatinya setiap inchi dari sosok wanita itu. Surai _vermilion_ yang dikepang satu itu, manik _sapphire_ -nya, suara dingin nan merdu itu. Tak salah lagi, Sougo sangat mengenali sosok tersebut. Seketika kaki Sougo lemas ketika mengetahui wanita di depannya ini adalah Ibu dari Kagura, _Yato Kouka._ Tapi satu hal yang tak dimengerti Sougo, bukankah wanita di depannya ini sudah meningal sejak 10 tahun yang lalu?. Berarti sosok didepannya sekarang adalah Arwah. Detak jantung Sougo mulai menggila. Saat ini, dia berharap Si _Mayora,_ kakak iparnya itu atau dikenal sebagai _Hijikata Toshiro_ si maniak mayonaise, ada disampingnya untuk dijadikan tameng.

"Kau Sougo bukan?"

Sontak Sougo langsung mengangguk. Dia mulai keringat dingin. Sosok Kouka mulai mengamati setiap inchi lekuk tubuh Sougo, dari kepala hingga kaki.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang. Semakin tampan." ucap arwah Kouka dengan senyum lebar.

Sougo yang merasa Kouka memperhatikannya, bertambah pucat. Apa yang akan dilakukan Arwah calon Mertuanya ini. Jangan bilang kalau Kouka akan menolaknya sebagai calon menantu. Batin Sougo mulai nelangsa.

"Ma..mi..?" suara merdu dari gadis di belakang mereka membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

"Kamu sudah bangun, sayang?" Kouka mengelus surai _vermilion_ putrinya sedangkan, Kagura hanya menangguk seraya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sougo _Nii-sama_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kagura ketika menyadari Sougo ada di depannya.

Sougo hanya diam. Dia masih memperhatikan sosok Kagura di depannya. Menyesapi suara Kagura yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Ah.. betapa Sougo merindukan suara imut itu.

Merasa Sougo tak merespon dirinya, sontak membuat Kagura mendekati Sougo dan melambaikan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu.

" _Nii-Sama,_ kau mendengarku?" tanya Kagura lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba Sougo langsung menerjang tubuh di depannya itu. Membawa sosok mungil yang sangat dia rindukan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kagura..Kagura..," Sougo berulang kali menyebutkan nama gadis _Yato_ itu, "Aku sangat merindukanmu." sambungnya.

Kagura hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan pemuda pasir itu. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut surai coklat pasir Sougo. Setelah beberapa lama dengan posisinya dan melupakan sosok lain yang ada di sana, mereka melepaskan pelukannya ketika suara Kouka mengintrupsi mereka.

"Kagura," Kouka menatap wajah putrinya penuh arti. Melihat tatapan Kouka yang seperti itu membuat Sougo menjadi takut. Ntah kenapa, fisarasatnya menyatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Kagura mengangguk paham, lalu menatap wajah Sougo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Gomenne Onii-Sama,_ ini yang terakhir," katanya seraya mengecup singkat bibir Sougo dan kembali kesisi ibunya.

Sougo menatap bingung kearah Kouka dan Kagura.

"Saya datang kemari untuk menjemput Kagura." jawab Kouka yang menyadari tatapan bingung dari Sougo.

"Menjemput?" Sougo makin tidak mengerti. Sementara kagura hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggenggam erat tangan ibunya.

" _Gomenne Nii-Sama,_ aku ingin ikut bersama Mami. Aku tau, aku sangat sering merepotkan kalian..," Kagura menatap wajah Sougo ,"Oleh karena itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan juga maafku karena telah sering merepotkan selama ini," Kagura tersenyum tipis " _Arigatou_ Sougo _Onii-Sama, Soshite Sayounara_."

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Kagura tadi, membuat tubuh kedua perempuan tersebut hilang di telan cahaya. Sougo melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan perpisahan Kagura dan sontak mengejar tubuh mereka berdua yang hampir hilang menjauh.

"KAGURA!" teriak Sougo seraya tangannya mencoba menggapai sosok yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya itu. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, sosok Kagura membisikkan satu kata terakhir dan akhirnya padang rumput tersebut berubah menjadi ruangan putih dimana, Sougo tengah terduduk sambil terisak disana.

ooOoo

"KAGURA!" teriak Sougo dan langsung menyibakkan selimutnya.

"Ada apa Sou-chan?" panik mitsuba dari ambang pintu kamar adiknya tersebut. Mitsuba langsung masuk kedalam kamar Sougo dengan diiringi Toshiro di belakangnya. Wanita tersebut langsung memeluk Sougo ketika menyadari bahwa tubuh adiknya tersebut bergetar.

Sougo tengah terisak kecil sekarang. Tubuhnya duduk sambil setengah menunduk. Bahunya terlihat naik turun. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Melihat kondisi adiknya yang memprihatinkan seperti sekarang membuat Mitsuba ikut menangis. Toshiro yang prihatin turut membelai pelan surai coklat pasir itu. Sebagai sesama pria, Toshiro dapat mengerti perasaan Sougo saat ini. Mitsuba baru melepaskan pelukannya ketika melihat tubuh Sougo sudah mulai tenang. Tangan lembut wanita itu mengelus pelan kedua pipi Sougo.

"Mau bercerita kepada _Ane-Ue_?" bujuk Mitsuba agar adiknya itu mau berbagi keluh kesahnya. Toshiro melepaskan elusan di kepala Sougo ketika Handphonenya berdering.

" _Moshi..moshi hijikata desu,"_

 _"Kamu sudah menangkapnya Zakki?"_

 _"baiklah aku akan kesana."_

Piipp

Toshiro mematikan Handphonenya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku kemeja hitamnya. Mitsuba dan Sougo menatap penuh tanya.

"Zakki bilang mereka sudah menangkap pengemudi mobil yang lari setelah menabrak Kagura kemarin." jelas Toshiro.

"Gerak mereka lambat!" seru Sougo seraya bangkit dari posisinya dan beranjak ke arah lemari.

"Sou- _Chan_?."

"Aku akan ikut _Mayora_ menemui orang itu, _Ane-Ue._ Akan kubuat dia menderita!" jelas Sougo dengan aura mencekam di sekelilingnya.

Mitsuba terdiam. Sementara, perempatan siku-siku hinggap di kepala Toshiro.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _Mayora,_ Dasar, _Kuso Gakki_!" jeritnya histeris yang sambut dengan kekehan pelan Mitsuba dan suara pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup oleh Sougo, meninggalkan pasangan tersebut. Toshiro dan Mitsuba saling melempar senyuman. Setidaknya, adik mereka sekarang sudah kembali tenang walaupun, Mitsuba masih penasaran dengan apa yang dimimpikan adiknya hingga dia menangis tadi.

.

.

.

Berjauhan dari kediaman _Okita,_ lebih tepatnya di sebuah pemakaman umum. Terlihat perempuan bersurai biru gelap tengah duduk di depan sebuah pusara. Nampaknya dia tengah berdo'a didepan makan tersebut. Terlihat dari pakaian hitam terusan yang ia kenakan dengan kedua telapak tangan menyatu dan matanya terpejam. Derai air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, nampak tak dihiraukannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kouka?" lirih suara tersebut seraya membuka kedua matanya. Menampakkan iris crimson yang menatap sendu pusara yang bertuliskan _'YATO KOUKA'_ itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat putrimu bahagia. Bahkan dia tak pernah manganggapku. Kau jahat Kouka! Harusnya saat itu kamu menerima tawaranku! Kalau sudah begini apa yang harus kulakukan? Kagura- _chan_ tengah di kondisi kritis, bahkan dia tidak mau membuka matanya. tolong aku Kouka.. tolong jangan ikut membawa Kagura bersamamu.. jika Kagura juga pergi.. maka Kankou-kun akan..hiks..hiks..," perempuan itu tak bisa melanjutkkan kata-katanya, dia hanya bisa menangis di depan pusara tersebut. Berharap sosok yang terkubur dibawah sana dapat mendengarnya dan memberikan jawaban.

Perempuan itu berhenti menangis ketika merasa air hujan tidak membasahi tubuhnya lagi. Dengan cepat dia melihat keatas dan mendapati sosok pria tengah memayunginya.

"Ternyata benar kamu ada disini. nee.. Yuuka," pria tersebut ikut duduk didepan pusara itu.

"Kouka, jangan membenci Yuuka. Yang bersalah disini adalah aku," Lanjut pria tersebut dengan tatapan sendunya kearah pusara itu, "Kumohon, jika kau bertemu Kagura di sana tolong suruh dia kembali. Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku terhadap putriku." lanjutnya lagi, kini tangan kiri pria tersebut membelai lembut ukiran nama pada pusara didepannya.

"Kankou- _Kun_..,"

"Ayo kita pulang Yuuka, kita harus ke Rumah sakit untuk menggantikan Kamui menjaga Kagura." ajak Kankou.

Wanita yang bernama Yuuka itu menangguk singkat, berpamitan dengan Kouka, lalu mengikuti langkah pria di depannya.

.

.

.

Sougo menatap nyalang seorang pria yang tengah duduk dihadapannya sekarang. Tangannya terkepal erat. Napasnya memburu. Hampir saja dia melayangkan sebuah hadiah manis berupa bogem mentah kearah pria yang bernama, _Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu_ itu.

Benar dugaannya, kecelakaan kagura bukanlah kasus bunuh diri. Sougo sangat hapal sifat gadisnya tersebut. Gadisnya bukanlah orang berjiwa lemah yang akan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri ketika dia depresi. Seberapa berat pun masalah gadisnya itu, Kagura akan tetap tersenyum kemudian, menyembunyikan diri untuk menangis sendirian di kamarnya.

Beruntung di saat kejadian, Zakki, _Yamazaki Sagaru,_ bawahannya Toshiro di kepolisian Shinsengumi berada di tempat kejadian. Zakki yang saat itu sempat menyapa Kagura, pun kaget ketika sebuah mobil silver tengah melaju kencang kearah gadis itu, padahal saat itu lampu lalu lintas tengah menyala merah dan lampu khusus pejalan kaki menyala hijau.

Dari hasil penyelidikan polisi saat itu Nobu Nobu tengah mengendarai mobil dengan kondisi mabuk. Bahkan polisi menemukan beberapa botol minuman keras dan satu sachet narkoba didalam mobil Nobu Nobu.

"TEMEE.. KEMBALIKAN KESADARAN GADISKU DASAR KAU BAJINGAN!" teriak Sougo emosi, kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Toshi agar tidak menimbulkan kasus baru.

"Lepaskan aku dasar, hijikata konoyaro!" teriak Sougo seraya meronta dari kuncian tangan Toshi.

"Sougo tenanglah," hijikata membenarkan kuncian tangannya agar Sougo tidak lepas. Bisa bahaya jika Sougo mengamuk. Jika hal itu terjadi, dapat dipastikan kantor mereka saat ini akan hancur.

" _Ouji-Sama_ , tenanglah," seorang petugas mencoba menenangkan Sougo yang mengamuk. Sementara Sougo tetap meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian Toshi.

Dan seketika suasana kantor polisi _Shinsengumi_ menjadi kacau.

.

.

.

Sougo kembali merebahkan dirinya keatas tempat tidur. Tubuh dan pikirannya lelah saat ini. Emosinya nampak belum stabil. Sejak bertemu dengan tersangka yang menabrak Kagura dulu, emosi Sougo menjadi meledak-ledak. Dengan malas dia gulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri, hingga kakinya tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah benda dari atas meja yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya.

 **Tukk**

Bunyi benda jatuh tersebut menyadarkan Sougo. Dilihatnya sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dengan cover merah tersebut. Ah itu _Smartphone_ milik Kagura. Sougo memungut benda kecil tersebut. Dia ingat memungutnya saat benda tersebut tekapar disamping tubuh Kagura. Dengan iseng dia menyalakan benda itu. _Screensaver_ HP tersebut bergambar dirinya dan Kagura tengah berada di taman bermain saat kencan pertama mereka. Seulas senyum terpampang diwajah Sougo yang melihat senyum gadisnya itu.

Dengan gesit dia membuka kode pada layar pengunci _Smartphone_ Kagura. Darimana Sougo tau? Ya, tentu saja dia tau karena pola kuncinya membentuk pangkal namanya 'S'. Sougo mengotak atik Hp kagura, tangannya mengusap layar sentuh Hp tersebut. Fokus matanya terhenti pada sebuah aplikasi berbentuk buku. Setengah iseng, Sougo menekan layar aplikasi tersebut. Lalu munculah laman password.

 _'Shit aku tidak tau passwordnya'_ batin Sougo jengkel.

Sougo mencoba memasukkan beberapa angka kemungkinan password aplikasi tersebut. Pertama, dia memasukkan tanggal lahir kagura, salah. Lalu, dia memasukkan tanggal lahirnya ternyata, salah juga. Sougo sedikit kesal karena, yang menjadi sandinya bukan hal yang berhubungan dengan Sougo. Hampir menyerah, Sougo menekan tulisan ' _hints'_ dipojok layar tersebut. Lalu munculah kata _'sadness',_ melihat kata tersebut, dengan gerak cepat Sougo mengetikkan tanggal kematian Kouka, Mami Kagura.

Binggo.

Aplikasi tersebut terbuka, Menampilkan _entry_ seperti catatan harian. Sepertinya aplikasi itu sudah lama berada disana karena melihat _last entry_ berada di 5 tahun yang lalu. Ya, _Smartphone_ Kagura merupakan hadiah pemberian Sougo 5 tahun yang lalu, sampai sekarang gadis itu tetap menggunakannya dan tidak mau menggantinnya. Tangan Sougo mulai meng _klik_ tanggal paling atas di _entry_ tersebut.

-0-

 **Kagura Pov Mode: On**

 **XX Jan XXXX**

 **Halo namaku Kagura. Aneh memang ketika kamu menulis sesuatu di dalam sebuah Diary. Tapi kurasa ini dapat mengurangi rasa bosanku. Apalagi hari ini aku baru saja mendapat hadiah dari orang yang paling aku cintai.. Okita Sougo.. aku Senang.**

 **XX Jan XXXX**

 **Hari ini begitu menyebalkan! Wanita itu mulai bertingkah lagi! Aku heran kenapa Papi berselingkuh dengan wanita itu!? Padahal saat itu Mami juga sedang mengandungku! Kebencianku kepada mereka semakin meningkat! Aku benci IMAI!**

 **XX Feb XXXX**

 **Nobume... Nobume.. dan Nobume.. apa bagusnya gadis itu! Hari ini aku dimarahin oleh Baka Aniki, karena bertengkar dengan Nobume. Adiknya itu aku atau Nobume!**

 **XX Feb XXXX**

 **Aku benci hidupku! Kenapa semua orang begitu memperhatikan Nobume! Mereka selalu bilang bahwa fisik Nobume lemah, konyol! Mami.. aku merindukanmu!**

 **XX Feb XXXX**

 **Sepertinya hidupku memang menyedihkan. Tadi aku melihat calon tunanganku, Sougo Nii-Sama tengah berbincang dengan Nobume di taman belakang. Ntah sengaja atau tidak aku melihat dia terjatuh dan Sougo-Nii menangkapnya. Aku benci melihatnya!**

 **XX Feb XXXX**

 **Aku bertengkar dengan Nii-Sama karena kejadian kemarin. Nii-Sama Sadarilah penderitaanku!**

Sougo sedikit mengeryitkan alis ketika membaca tulisan tersebut. Sekarang dia menyadari kenapa Kagura sering ngambek nggak jelas kepadanya. "Dia Cemburu," kata Sougo dengan seringainya. Sougo melopati beberapa entry dan memilih entry yang menurutnya menarik.

 **Entry year's : 3**

 **XX Mar XX**

 **Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Senangnya! Tadi Sougo-Nii dan Kamui-Nii mengantarku ke acara pembukaan. Dan aku yang menjadi perwakilan dari seluruh siswi untuk menyampaikan kata sambutan. Aku senang!**

 **XX Mar XXXX**

 **Malam ini adalah acara peresmian pertunanganku dengan Sougo-Nii. Aku senang! Lihatlah betapa kerennya dia.**

Sougo tersenyum ketika melihat foto yang berada di bawah catatan tersebut. Fotonya bersama Kagura di peresmian pertunangan mereka. Kagura nampak cantik dengan dress panjang merah dengan gaya victorian lama dan pita hitam besar di bagian belakangnya,sementara Sougo mengenakan stelan jas Formal berwarna merah gelap. Mereka nampak serasi.

 **XX Sep XXXX**

 **Aku melihatnya! Perempuan tidak tau diri itu tengah menangis sambil memeluk tunanganku! Aku sedikit mencuri dengar percakan mereka di kebun belakang itu. Nobume menyatakan cintanya kepada Sougo-Nii! Benar-benar tidak bisa kumaafkan! Dan apa itu! Sougo-Nii hanya diam saja ketika perempuan itu mencium pipinya! Aku benci mereka!**

 **XX Sep XXXX**

 **Sudah seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengan Sougo-Nii. Tidak lebih tepatnya aku menghindarinya. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanya berdiam diri dikamar. Tak ku hiraukan Kamui-Nii yang membujukku untuk makan. Aku lelah. Aku ingin bertemu Mami. Apalagi kemarin Papi baru saja menamparku karena aku menampar Nobume. Bukankah itu wajar? Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran agar dia tidak mengganggu tunanganku! Lalu habis kejadian itu Baka Aniki juga ikut membelanya. Aku benci mereka. Andai aku bisa keluar dari lingkaran kehidupanku yang sekarang. Nee.. Mami, kapan kamu akan menjemputku seperti yang Mami katakan di mimpi. Aku sangat merindukanmu.**

Sougo tercekat membaca kedua tulisan itu. Kagura mengetahuinya. Kagura melihatnya. Tak anyal saat itu, Kagura menghindarinya. Sougo mengelap wajahnya frustasi. Dia coba buka _entry_ 1 minggu setelah kejadian kagura di tampar Papinya itu.

 **XX Sep XXXX**

 **Hari ini Sougo-Nii datang lagi kerumah. Dan aku masih mengabaikannya. Aku lelah dengan kehidupanku. Akhirnya ku kunci pintu kamarku agar dia tidak dapat menemuiku. Sudah beberapa kali kudengar dia mengetuk pintu kamar. Aku berpura-pura tidur. Namun, tidurku terhenti ketika pangeran sadist itu mendobrak pintu kamarku. Dia marah. Dan bertambah marah setelah mengetahui pola makanku yang kacau. Dengan cepat baka sadist itu mendekatiku dan lalu dia memborgolku! Benar-benar tunangan menyebalkan. Dengan seringai sadistnya dia memaksaku untuk makan siang dengan dia yang menyuapiku. Pipiku pasti tadi merona hebat. Aku malu. Tapi senang. Apalagi sebelum pulang dia memberikanku sebuah boneka anjing besar berwarna putih yang kuberi nama 'Sadaharu'. Aku makin cinta padanya.**

Sougo tertawa ketika membaca tulisan itu. Ya, dia ingat saat itu dirinya tengah memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf kepada Kagura yang mengabaikannya tanpa alasan. Hal itu berlangsung selama 2 Minggu. Selama itu pula dia uring-uringan. Akhirnya, bekerja sama dengan calon kakak ipar tersadistnya, Kamui, Sougo meminjam borgol dan membeli sebuah boneka besar untuk Kagura. Dan benar Kagura menyukainya. Ah, dan jangan lupa ketika dirinya hampir terbunuh dengan cekikan tenaga monster Kagura saat dia tidak sengaja mencampurkan _tabasco_ ke cake yang kagura makan. Saat itu gadisnya itu benar-benar ngambek. Kagura berheti ngambek ketika Sougo mengajaknya ke taman hiburan lalu, membelikan 2 dus _Sukonbu_ kesukaan Kagura.

Sougo menatap layar handphone yang menampilkan banyak catatan keseharian kagura tersebut. Kemudian, dia membuka catatan paling akhir disana. Catatatan itu tertulis pagi hari sebelum Kagura kecelakaan.

 **XX Mei XXXX**

 **Semalam Mami datang ke mimpiku. Aku senang sekali. Mami bilang aku harus bersabar. Karena besok Mami akan menjemputku. Apakah itu artinya aku akan pergi menyusul Mami? Aku takut. Tapi jika memang benar aku akan senang. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua masalah ini. Papi, Kamui-Nii bahkan Sougo-Nii selalu membela wanita itu dan Nobume! Kira-kira jika aku ikut mami, apakah mereka akan sedih?**

 **End Kagura Diary Pov Mode : Off**

-0-

Sougo terbelalak kaget membaca akhir tulisan tersebut. Dengan seketika dia kembali mengingat mimpinya kemarin. Sama. Mimpi Sougo dan Kagura yang bertemu Kouka untuk menjemput Kagura Sama. Perasaan Sougo mendadak Kalut. Ketakutan nampak tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Membawa dia dalam perkiraan terburuknya. Lamunan Sougo terhenti ketika layar _Smartphonenya_ menyala menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

' _Kamui'_ nama itu tercetak jelas dilayar _smartphone_ Sougo. Dengan segera Sougo mengangkatnya.

"Moshi..Mosh..,"

" _Sougo cepat kemari.. Kagura..Kagura...,"_ Sapaan Sougo terpotong ketika Kamui dengan seenaknya memutuskan perkataan Sougo. Namun jantung Sougo mendadak berdetak cepat ketika Kamui menyebutkan nama Kagura tadi. Fisaratnya buruk.

t.b.c

ha'i..ha'i.. bertemu lagi sama author.

terima kasih banget buat para pembaca yang sudah membaca tulisan author.

makasih buat para reviewers dan juga silent readers yang sudah baca fic author.

di tunggu review lainnya ya ^^

salam hangat dari author.. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Drapp..Drapp..Drapp..Brakk.**

Bunyi langkah kaki beradu dengan lantai menggema di lorong Rumah Sakit itu dan diakhiri dengan bunyi pintu dibuka (baca: dobrak) paksa oleh seorang pemuda berhelaian pasir, manik crimsonnya bergerak gelisah ketika melihat orang yang tadi menelponnya tengah duduk di sofa ruang rawat Kagura. Sougo langsung menghampiri pemuda bersurai _vermelion_ itu dengan langkah tergesa, diikuti anggota keluarganya di belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi Kamui-Nii? Ada apa dengan Kagura?" cerocos Sougo dengan napas tersegal. Nampak raut wajahnya panik. Begitu pula 4 orang yang mengikutinya di belakang tadi.

"Tenanglah bocah, Kagura baru istirahat kembali, dokter baru saja memberikan obat penenang kepadanya," jawab Kamui dengan pandangan sendu ke adiknya. Di dalam ruang tersebut nampak Kankou yang tengah menggenggam tangan putrinya lembut, serta yuuka dan Nobume yang tengah duduk di sebelah Kamui.

"Eh?" kelima orang yang baru datang itu nampak tak mengerti.

"Apakah Kagura sudah sadar?," kini Gintoki yang bertanya, seraya berjalan ke arah Kankou diikuti Tsukuyo. Toshiro dan Mitsuba juga ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Kamui, sementara Sougo tetap pada tempatnya.

"Tadi dia sempat siuman _Ji-San_ ," jawab Kamui.

" _Yokatta,"_ jawab mereka berlima merasa lega.

"Tapi..," Kamui menggantungkan kalimatnya. Keempat orang yang sejak awal berada disana semakin menunduk.

"Tapi kenapa, Kamui-Nii?" tanya Sougo tak sabaran.

Menghela napas berat sejenak kemudian, Kamui menceritakan kondisi Kagura tadi.

ooOoo

 **Kokoro Nokori**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Kerajaan Versi Modern, AU, Rated T, and for the last Typo mungkin bertebaran. DLDR. OKIKAGU** ** _Slight_** **OKINOBU, HIJIMITSU, SAKATSUU, KOUKANOC, OC: Imai Yuuka. Gintoki dan Tsukuyo ganti marga menjadi Okita.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Flashback**

Kamui tengah berdiri disamping ranjang pasien adiknya seraya menggenggam erat tangan Kagura. Dia berharap adiknya dapat segera bangun jika hal itu dilakukan. Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Kamui sering membaca artikel tentang orang koma dan kemungkinan cara membangunkannya. Walaupun, dia sendiri sebenarnya ragu. Toh, apa salahnya jika dia lakukan.

Nobume tengah merangkai bunga untuk menghiasi kamar Kagura. Walaupun, mereka berdua tidak akrab, nobume tetap merasa bertanggung jawab atas kondisi kagura saat ini. Setiap hari Nobume akan membawa rangkaian bunga yang berbeda, seperti hari ini Nobume membawa rangkaian tulip putih. Katanya, tulip putih berarti lambang permohonan maaf. Ya, Nobume selalu inign mengucapkan maaf kepada Kagura.

Mereka berdua tetap dengan aktifitasnya sampai Kamui merasakan pergerakan dari tangan adiknya. Awalnya Kamui mengira dia berhalusinasi, namun Kamui semakin merasa itu nyata ketika Kagura membalas genggaman tangannya. Nobume yang turut melihat menjadi beku di tempat.

"Nngghh," lenguh kagura. Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata yang selalu tertutup itu terbuka sebagian.

"Kagura!" seru Kamui. Perasaan lega hinggap di hati Kamui setelah, adiknya itu membuka kedua matanya.

Kankou dan Yuuka yang saat itu tepat baru tiba di kamar kagura ikut mematung. Kagura menatap sekelilingnya. Tatapan matanya kosong.

"Kagura!" Kankou segera menghampiri putrinya dan begitupun dengan Nobume. Yuuka segera memanggil dokter.

"Kagura syukurlah kau sudah sadar sayang! _Yokatta..yokatta..,_ " Kankou mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali seraya memeluk tubuh Kagura.

"Yo.. _Baka Imouto_ ," sapa Kamui. Kini senyum lebar tertoreh jelas diwajahnya.

"Kagura..," Nobume mengguman nama kagura seraya mengelap air mata yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan sudut tangannya.

Kagura hanya diam. Tatapan wajahnya tampak kosong. Bahkan cahaya dari kedua manik _Sapphire-_ nya redup. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Kagura, Kankou melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengamati wajah putrinya. Kamui dan Nobume pun turut memperhatikan wajah Kagura yang nampak bingung.

Lama mereka semua terdiam. Kamui dan Nobume berinisiatif menyusul ibu mereka, karena Dokter yang di panggil tak kunjung datang.

"Kagura?" tanya Kankou heran.

"P..a..p..i..?" akhirnya Kagura mengeluarkan suaranya.

Mendengar suara pertama dari putrinya membuat Kankou tersenyum. Akhirnya putrinya bicara.

"Ya, sayang?" jawab Kankou.

"Tem..pat..i..ni?" Kagura nampak kesulitan menyusun kalimatnya.

"Rumah Sakit. 3 bulan yang lalu kamu kecelakaan, kamu ingat?".

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat jawaban Kagura, Kankou menghela napas berat. Ditepuknya pelan puncuk kepala putrinya itu.

"Tak apa jika kamu tak ingat, tak usah di paksakan," Ujar Kankou.

Kagura diam. Dia masih memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan aneh dan kebingungan.

"Ma..mi..?" Kankou terperajat saat Kagura menyebut kata 'mami'.

"Ma..mi.. di.. ma..na?" lanjut Kagura.

Kankou mendadak membatu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kagura. Mami sudah tidak ada, sayang," jawab Kankou hati-hati.

Sontak hal itu membuat Kagura membelalakan matanya. Tidak ada? Apa maksud papinya itu. Batin kagura mulai heran.

"Tidak ada?" Kagura semakin bingung.

"Sayang, Mami sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Kau ingat, kan?" Kankou semakin heran dengan perkataan putrinya itu. Batinnya bertanya ada apa dengan Kagura.

" _U..so,"_ balas Kagura tak percaya. ' _Meninggal? Sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Bohong? Bukankah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh? Papi pasti bercanda'_ batin Kagura bingung.

Sejenak dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah lemari _stainless_ di sisi kirinya. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat tampilannya saat ini. Rambut panjang, tubuh tinggi dan wajah remaja. ' _Itu diriku?'_ batin Kagura tak percaya.

Kagura berusa bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kankou yag melihat langsung mencegahnya. Kagura mulai berontak dan Kankou semakin memperkuat pegangannya.

"Lepaskan papi!" jerit Kagura.

"Kagura tenanglah!" Kankou berusaha menenangkan gadis _vermilion_ itu.

Kagura memperhatikan wajah papinya. Wajah itu sudah nampak berumur dan berbeda dengan yang Kagura ingat. Pikiran Kagura kacau. Ketika Kagura hendak kembali bertanya terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang dokter muda bersurai coklat ber- _tag_ -kan, ' _Shimura Otae',_ masuk keruang tersebut dan diiringi dengan 3 orang yang tadi keluar memanggilnya.

Kagura mengeryitkan alis ketika melihat dua orang bersurai biru gelap yang tak di kenalnya dan bertambah heran ketika dia mengamati sosok Kamui. Kakaknya itu terlihat dewasa. Sejenak Kagura terdiam.

" _A_ _..ne..go_?" Kagura berguman ketika dokter muda itu memeriksa tubuh Kagura.

" _Ha'i,_ ada apa, Kagura- _chan?"_ tanya Otae.

Oke, ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Jika orang didepannya ini adalah _Shimura Otae_ , kakak perempuan dari sahabatnya di SD, _Shimura Shinpachi,_ harusnya kakaknya itu masih SMA.

Menyadari kebingungan Kagura, Otae meminta mereka semua keluar karena ingin memeriksa Kagura lebih lanjut. Dengan berat hati mereka semua keluar meninggalkan Kagura dan Otae.

-0-

Diluar ruangan tersebut, Kamui berinisiatif untuk memberitaukan kabar Kagura ke Sougo. Dia mengeluarkan _Smartphone_ dari saku jeansnya dan mencari nama pemuda bersurai pasir itu, lalu menghubunginya.

 **Tut..tut..tut..**

" _Moshi..Mosh_ ," terdengar suara diseberang telpon sana. Sebelum kalimat pemuda yang ditelpon itu selesai, Kamui langsung memotong,

"Sougo.. Cepat Kemari.. Kagura..Kagura..,"

 **Piip..piip..piip..**

Bunyi sambungan telpon terputus. Kamui membatin keki. Rencananya untuk membuat kejutan ke Sougo gagal karena telponnya langsung diputus begitu saja.

"Cih," Kamui berdecih jengkel. Tanpa Kamui sadari, sang papi segera menjitak kepalanya seraya berucap,

"Jangan membuat panik Sougo, Kamui. Bagaimana jika dia panik disana? Ah.. pasti mereka semua panik sekarang," desah Kankou yang dibalas dengan senyuman andalan Kamui. Biar saja, toh itu memang keinginan Kamui. Melihat wajah Sougo frustasi menjadi hiburan baru baginya. Ya hobi baru Kamui sejak pemuda bersurai pasir itu telah mencuri perhatian dan hati adiknya.

-0-

1 jam berlalu, sejak terakhir Otae memeriksa Kagura. Dokter muda itu belum keluar juga. Hal itu membuat mereka semua bertambah cemas. Kamui bahkan mondar mandir di depan ruang rawat adiknya itu sementara, Nobume duduk gelisah disamping ibu dan ayahnya.

 ** _Krekk_**

Pintu ruang rawat Kagura terbuka. Otae muncul dengan desahan pelan yang lolos dari mulutnya. Seakan mendapat firasat buruk. Kankou dan Kamui segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana Kondisinya, Otae?" Kamui langsung bertanya. Tatapan Otae berubah menjadi sendu. Menghela napas sejenak, Otae menjawab,

"Ini baru prediksi saja. Nampaknya, Kagura- _Chan_ mengalami amnesia. Dilihat dari beberapa pertanyaan yang saya berikan tadi nampaknya, ingatan Kagura- _Chan_ kembali ke waktu 10 tahun yang lalu," jelas Otae.

Kankou dan Kamui terdiam, begitu pun dengan kedua perempuan yang tengah duduk itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Saya akan meminta bantuan teman Saya yang seorang _psikiater_ untuk memeriksa ulang kondisi Kagura- _Chan_. Untuk saat ini biarkan Kagura- _chan_ beristirahat. Saya sudah memberikan obat penenang tadi. Sekarang Kagura- _Chan_ sedang tertidur. Mungkin besok pagi efek dari obat itu hilang. dan Untuk Kondisi Kagura- _Chan_ saat ini, nampaknya kondisinya sudah mulai stabil hanya tinggal melihat perkembangan lagi besok," jelas Otae lagi. Kamui dan Kankou nampak lega bercampur syok mendengar penjelasan Otae. Otae tersenyum singkat kepada keduanya.

"Kankou _oji-sama,_ Kamui- _kun,_ Saya permisi mengecek pasien yang lain dulu," Otae berpamitan kepada mereka unuk kembali bekerja. Tak lupa dokter muda itu meminta Kankou datang keruangnya nanti untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang kondisi Kagura.

Sepeninggal Otae, mereka berempat kembali masuk kedalam ruang rawat inap Kagura. Kamui membimbing Nobume masuk karena nampaknya gadis itu terlihat Syok. Mereka mendudukan diri di Sofa ruangan itu, sementara Kankou mendekat kearah Kagura seraya berguman "kenapa jadi seperti ini?" berulang kali.

Dan tak lama dari itu, Sougo datang seraya mendobrak pintu dengan diikuti keluarganya.

 **End of Flashback**

.

.

.

Sougo nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Mitsuba dan Toshiro juga nampak sama. Sementara, Gintoki dan Tsukuyo hanya diam. Gintoki menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kagura akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya memberi Semangat Kankou. Kankou menangguk Singkat. Di benaknya sekarang ini adalah bagaimana cara dia menjelaskan kembali tentang kematian Kouka. Bagaimana cara dia mengenalkan Nobume dan Yuuka kembali. Mengingat Kagura sangat membenci keduanya. Kankou yakin gadis itu pasti tidak akan menerimanya lagi. Kankou menghela napas berat sekali lagi.

"Kau membuat kita semua panik bocah," Toshiro memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk dilayangkan kearah Kamui.

"are.. kenapa kalian menyalahkanku?," Kamui menunjuk dirinya sendiri "harusnya kalian salahkan bocah ini yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku sampai akhir," kini Kamui menunjuk hidung Sougo.

Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya bisa merasa jengkel. Bagaimana dia tidak panik. Suara Kamui tadi benar-benar seperti orang yang ketakutan.

""itu kaerna suaramu lebay, _Baka Aniki_!" Sougo membela diri.

"siapa yang kau sebut _Baka Aniki_ , nee.. _Kuso gakki_?" Kamui mulai emosi.

"Harusnya kamu jangan gegabah tadi Sougo," Toshiro membela Kamui.

"Diam Kau, Mayora!"

"apa kau bilang!?" Toshiro mulai ikut emosi.

"maa..maa..," Mitsuba mencoba menenangkan mereka bertiga.

"ssssstttt," kini suara Nobume yang menghentikan mereka semua "Kalian berisik," sambung Nobume.

Perkataan Nobume membuat ketiga pria itu terdiam. Namun tetap melemparkan aura listrik tanda permusuhan. Pemandangan yang biasa sebenarnya. Seperti rantai, Kamui kesal kepada Sougo karena Sougo berhasil mencuri adiknya, sementara Sougo kesal kepada _Mayora_ yang telah berhasil mencuri kakaknya. Cocok. Mereka selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Namun akan Kompak jika sudah membahas Kagura ataupun Mitsuba.

"sebaiknya kita pulang," kata Gintoki yang akhir buka suara. Dia menguap sejenak karna merasa sangat mengantuk. Ketika sougo panik tadi, Gintoki baru tidur selama 15 menit. dan tanpa aba-aba pria tersebut langsung berganti pakaian dan bergegas kemari. dan sekarang gintoki merasa sangat mengantuk. walaupun ekspresi lega dan sedih dapat terlihat diwajah ngantuknya.

Tsukuyo, mitsuba dan Toshiro memutuskan untuk pulang dan akan kembali esok hari. Begitupun Kankou, Yuuka, Nobume dan Kamui. Sougo meminta mereka semua pulang dan membiarkan dirinya menjaga kagura. Sougo tau, ayahnya itu sedang sangat lelah dan butuh ibunya. Sementara kakaknya harus melayani si _Mayora_ yang besok akan dinas keluar kota. Kamui harus ke Kyo esok untuk urusan bisnis keluarganya. Dan Sougo tak ingin membuat kedua calon mertuanya kelelahan. Kini dirinya mulai membatin bahwa dia adalah menantu idaman yang baik hati.

Gintoki mengelus pelan surai _vermilion_ Kagura seraya berpamitan kepada gadis itu, disusul oleh satu persatu dari mereka. Ketika giliran Nobume yang berpamitan, Nobume membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kagura,

"Cepat bangun, pangeranmu menunggu," bisiknya lalu menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Kankou dan kamui mencium pipi Kagura singkat dan membisikkan hal yang serupa dengan Nobube tapi tanpa kalimat ' _pangeranmu'._

Setelah semua pulang Sougo mendekati Kagura dan mencium kening Kagura.

"Jikapun itu benar. Walaupun, kau melupakan kenanganmu yang sekarang. Aku akan tetap menjadi milikmu dan kau tetap milikku," bisik Sougo.

"Cepatlah kembali seperti semula, Kagura," lanjut Sougo seraya mengecup pipi kiri Kagura.

 **t.b.c**

wuah.. tak terasa sudah nulis sampe 4 chapter ^^

Author senang sekali karena ada yang menanti fic ini.

Yups.. ini lanjutan ceritanya minna ^^  
silahkan review dan memberikan kritik serta saran ke author ya..

Arigatou minna ^^


	5. Chapter 5

ooOoo

 **Kokoro Nokori**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Kerajaan Versi Modern, AU, Rated T, and for the last Typo mungkin bertebaran. DLDR. OKIKAGU** ** _Slight_** **OKINOBU, HIJIMITSU, SAKATSUU, KOUKANOC, OC: Imai Yuuka. Gintoki dan Tsukuyo ganti marga menjadi Okita.**

 **ooOoo**

Sougo baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang kurang nyaman di sofa. Diliriknya jam tangan yang dia kenakan.

"Sudah pagi ternyata," gumannya saat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Sougo kemudian beranjak duduk dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang pegal, sembari melirik Kagura yang masih tertidur. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia pun mendekat dan kembali memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping ranjang Kagura saat ini.

Diamatinya wajah Kagura yang tertidur, ' _Damainya'_ batin Sougo saat melihat wajah Kagura. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi Kagura. Ntah sudah berapa kali hal itu Sougo lakukan saat Kagura tertidur. Dia menghela napas berat.

"Kagura," gumannya lirih. Untuk beberapa saat mata Sougo fokus kearah bibir Kagura dan itu membuatnya teringat akan dongeng Putri Salju yang dulu ia sering ceritakan untuk menemani Kagura tidur. Sougo terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat akhir cerita dongeng tersebut, Sang putri yang terbangun karena kecupan pangeran cinta sejatinya.

"cinta sejati kah?" Sougo mulai berguman lagi. Mengingat akhir cerita dongeng itu, juga mengingatkan tentang kisah cintanya dan Kagura. Kalau di ingat-ingat selama ini mereka belum pernah berciuman, kecuali cium kening dan pipi tentunya. Sougo menghela napas lagi, tapi kini dia teringat akan mimpinya dimana Kagura menciumnya. Muka Sougo mendadak memerah mengingat mimpinya tersebut.

Menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, di liriknya lagi wajah Kagura yang tertidur. Senyum Sougo mengembang. Dia mulai berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagura. Mata Sougo terpejam. Sedikit lagi, wajah Sougo akan menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara lenguhan dari Kagura. Gerak Sougo terhenti, dengan cepat ia membuka matanya.

Kini dia melihat kelopak mata Kagura mulai bergerak terbuka dan menampilkan manik biru yang selalu Sougo rindukan. Terbius dengan tatapan mata itu, Sougo melupakan posisinya.

"Siapa?" guman Kagura lemah. Dia mengerjapkan matanya. Sougo yang mendengar gumanan Kagura mendadak beku di tempat, ekspresi wajahnya berubah panik. Ia kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke posisi berdiri.

"Kagura! Kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya Sougo panik.

Kagura menggulirkan matanya mengamati sosok yang ada di sampinya itu. Surai coklat pasir dengan manik crimson yang sangat kagura kenal. Teman masa kecilnya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya, cowok sadist yang selalu memiliki cara untuk menjahilinya dan pemuda itu merupakan pangeran muda kerajaan Edo, _Okita Sougo._ Kagura sangat yakin kalau itu adalah Sougo, tapi dengan tampilan dewasa. Raut wajah bingung tercetak jelas di wajah Kagura. Diulurkannya tangannya yang bebas kearah pipi pemuda tersebut.

"So..ugo.. _Onii-Sa..ma_?" gumannya. Sougo membalas menangkup tangan Kagura. Senyumnya mengembang cerah. Kagura tak melupakannya.

Sementara Kagura sendiri menatap kaget. Pikiranya kacau. Kini dirinya tengah melihat Sougo dengan tampilan dewasa. Seingat Kagura tubuh Sougo yang dia kenal tak setinggi saat ini dan wajahnya pun tak sedewasa sekarang. Sougo yang dia ingat merupakan pemuda yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, wajahnya imut dan senyuman sadist tanpa dosa yang selalu hinggap di wajahnya. Kagura kembali menggulirkan pandangannya. Kini dia menatap lemari Stainless di sebalah Sougo. tatapannya makin kaget ketika melihat Wajah dan surai _vermilion_ nya kini telah berubah.

Tanpa kagura sadari air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Batinnya saat ini panik. Pikirannya kacau. Dia terus menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya saat ini dia baru akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Mendadak ia ingat akan kejadian kemarin. Rasanya _deja vu._ Dengan liar dia mengedarkan pedangannya untuk mencari sang kakak dan papinya. Tidak ada. Hanya ada Sougo sekarang. Kagura semakin frustasi.

"Kagura ada apa?" tanya Sougo panik saat melihat Kagura menangis, bukan hanya itu saja tatapan Kagura saat ini seperti orang yang kebingungan. Sedetik kemudian kagura menjerit histeris seraya meremas rambutnya seperti orang frustasi.

"DOKTER..SUSTER!" teriak Sougo panik. Dengan segera Sougo keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil terus berteriak memanggil Dokter ataupun perawat yang berjaga disana. Sesekali matanya mengawasi Kagura yang masih histeris.

-0-

Sougo duduk disebelah ranjang Kagura seraya mengamati gadisnya itu. Kini Kagura sudah nampak tenang. Dengan hati-hati Sougo menggenggam erat tangan kagura lembut dengan tangan kanannya. Tatapannya kini tak dapat diartikan. Dia senang kagura sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, dia senang kagura masih mengingatnya, namun batinnya sakit melihat kagura seperti saat ini. Tatapan gadisnya itu kosong.

Sougo terus menggenggam tangan kagura sambil sesekali mengelusnya. Tadi Sougo sudah menelpon keluarga Kagura dan Keluarganya untuk memberitahukan kondisi kagura sekarang. Kankou bilang dia akan segera datang, sementara Kamui tengah di perjalanan ke Kyo dan baru akan pulang tiga hari lagi. Kedua orang tuanya juga tengah dalam perjalanan kemari.

"Nee.. apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Kagura dengan suara lemah.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu kamu kecelakaan, kamu ingat?" jawab Sougo sambil terus mengelus pelan tangan Kagura.

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Kini isakan kecil kembali terdengar, "apa yang terjadi padaku, _Nii-sama_?" isak Kagura.

Sougo memandang Kagura miris. Kini tangan Kirinya yang bebas mengelus surai _vermelion_ gadisnya itu.

"Kamu mengalami amnesia saat ini. Ingatanmu mungkin terkunci saat kamu masih berusia tujuh tahun," jawab Sougo lagi, "Jangan khawatir Kagura, ingatanmu pasti akan kembali," lanjutnya, kini Sougo tengah menatap lembut wajah Kagura.

Kagura kembali terdiam. Isakan kecil masih terdengar dari bibirnya. Mendengar isakan Kagura, Sougo berinisiatif memeluk Kagura untuk menenangkannya.

"sssttt.. Aku ada disini Kagura, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi, aku janji!" ucap Sougo. Kagura yang mendengarnya merasa lebih tenang. Dia membalas pelukan Sougo dengan menggenggam Kaos bagian depan yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Ntah kenapa Kagura merasa pernah mendengar kalimat Sougo, tapi tidak tau kapan dan siapa yang mengatakannya.

Sepasang manusia itu berpelukan tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sudah ada kedua orang tua mereka ditambah seorang gadis bersurai biru di belakangnya. Keempat orang tersebut tersenyum memandang interaksi kedua sejoli didepan mereka, sementara sang gadis bersurai biru hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan sedih.

"Eheem." suara dehaman Gintoki, membuat Sougo reflek melepaskan dekapannya dan menoleh kearah sang ayah.

" _Chichi-Ue_!" Sougo kaget melihat kedua orang tua mereka di tambah Nobume sudah berada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sougo _Ouji-Sama?"_ Kankou bertanya suara dingin yang dibuat-buat.

"Tunggu Kankou _Ji-San_ , aku bisa jelaskan," jawab Sougo kalem tapi dia tak bisa bohong kalau detak jantungnya saat ini sudah mulai menggila.

-0-

"Jadi begitulah..," Sougo mengakhiri penjelasannya tentang kondisi Kagura saat ini. Gintoki dan Tsukuyo terdiam. Begitupun dengan Yuuka, Nobume dan Kankou yang tengah menghela napas berat. Penjelasan dari Otae kemarin dan penjelasan dari Sougo saat ini membuatnya frustasi. Putrinya terkena _amnesia._ Kini dia tengah melirik kearah Istri dan putrinya satu lagi yang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Yuuka yang mengerti tatapan Kankou hanya tersenyum lembut.

Saat ini Kagura tengah menjalani pemeriksaan lanjutan. Jadi mereka semua menunggu didepan ruang pemeriksaan Kagura.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan nanti?" Kankou mendesah frustasi.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini semalam bukan? jika Kagura bertanya katakan saja bahwa kami adalah saudara jauhnya," balas Yuuka. Perasaannya sedih memang, namun dia tak ingin membuat Kagura membencinya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Kau dan Nobume sudah banyak menderita karena aku," balas Kankou.

"Namun, sekarang kedatangan kami yang membuat Kagura menderita, bukan?" Yuuka memandang ruang pemeriksaan Kagura dengan tatapan Sendu.

"Aku dan Nobume akan kembali tinggal di apartemen kami yang dulu. Aku rasa memang seharusnya aku tidak datang menggantikan Kouka," sambung Yuuka seraya tersenyum. Bukan senyum bahagia tetapi senyum sedih yang ada diwajah saat ini.

Mendengar jawaban Yuuka, keempat orang dewasa itu terdiam. Mereka berempat terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bukan rahasia umum memang. Mereka semua tau kalau Kagura sangat membenci Ibu dan Saudara tirinya itu. Nobume dan Sougo yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan orang tua mereka pun turut terdiam.

"Aku rasa hal itu tak perlu dilakukan," Tsukuyo memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Yuuka kamu sudah berjanji kepada Kouka untuk menjaga Kagura dan Kamui, bukan?" tsukuyo tersenyum kearah Yuuka.

"Begitupun aku dan Gintoki," sambungnya lagi. Gintoki tersenyum paham akan maksud istrinya itu, sementara Yuuka dan Kankou nampak tak mengerti.

"Kagura mungkin akan tetap tinggal di Rumah Sakit ini untuk beberapa Saat," gintoki melanjutkan perkataan istrinya.

"Ketika Kagura sudah diizinkan pulang, Izinkan aku membawa Kagura tinggal di Istana edo sambil melanjutkan terapinya nanti," sambung gintoki.

"Dengan begitu Yuuka dan Nobume akan tetap tinggal bersama Kankou, dan mereka tidak akan bertemu Kagura untuk sementara waktu. Hingga kagura nanti siap menerima kenyataannya kembali atau ingatan Kagura nanti sudah kembali," Tsukuyo mengakhiri rencananya dan Gintoki.

Yuuka terdiam, sedangkan Kankou nampak berpikir. Awalnya Kankou ingin menolak, namun akhirnya dia setuju karna itu mungkin jalan yang terbaik bagi Kagura dan juga Yuuka beserta Nobume. Sougo yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah senang, sementara Nobume nampak menunduk. Rencananya untuk mendapatkan hati pangeran sadist itu pupus sudah.

Bertepatan dengan pembicaraan mereka tersebut, seorang dokter berambut panjang dengan hewan aneh yang membawa plakat disampingnya keluar. Dokter yang bernama, _Katsura Kotaro,_ itu meminta Kankou untuk keruangannya dan menjelaskan kondisi Kagura saat ini.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Kagura menjalanin terapi. Dimulai dari terapi berjalan, menulis dan beberapa keterampilan dasar yang Kagura lupakan. Sifat gadis tersebut juga kembali seperti anak perempuan yang berusia tujuh tahun. Namun satu hal yang mereka syukuri, Kagura sudah kembali tersenyum sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat ini Kagura tengah duduk di taman Rumah Sakit untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya. Dirinya sudah sering berteriak bosan karena berada di dalam kamar sepanjang hari. Beruntung hari ini cerah, jadi Sougo memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan gadis tersebut.

Ketika mereka tengah asyik berada di taman menikmati udara segar,tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kotak _Sukonbu_ dihadapan Kagura. Gadis itu menatap makanan di depannya dengan mata berbinar. Di raihnya makanan kesukaanya itu. ketika Kagura hendak berterima kasih, matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda bersurai sama dengannya tengah tersenyum disampingnya.

"Kamui- _Nii?"_ guman gadis itu pelan.

Kamui tersenyum lebar ketika adiknya itu mengingat dirinya. Di acaknya pelan surai _vermilion_ sang adik yang senada dengan punyanya itu, "apa kabar _Imouto-Chan_?" sapanya riang.

"Baik Kamui- _Nii,"_ Jawab Kagura dengan senyumnya. Walaupun, Kamui dapat melihat raut kebingungan dari wajah Kagura. Nampaknya adiknya itu kaget ketika melihatnya dengan rupa yang sekarang. Kamui hanya mampu menelan kekecewaan dalam hatinya. Adiknya itu terlihat rapuh.

Kagura tengah menikmati hadiah _Sukonbu_ dari kakaknya itu. Sementara, tak jauh dari Kagura berada sekarang, Sougo dan kamui tengah berdebat sengit perihal kabar yang Kamui dapatkan bahwa adiknya itu akan tinggal di Istana Edo ketika sudah diizinkan pulang nanti. Lama mereka berdebat hingga suara Kagura menghentikan mereka. Kagura merasa lelah ternyata dan meminta untuk kembali kekamarnya.

Sougo mendorong kursi roda Kagura di ikuti Kamui di sampingnya menuju kamar rawat Kagura. Setelah sampai Kamui membantu adiknya untuk berbaring kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan Sougo menarik Selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kagura. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kagura kembali tertidur meninggalkan kedua orang berbeda usia itu terdiam di sofa ruang tersebut.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya?" tanya Kamui memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua setelah memastikan bahwa Kagura sudah benar0benar terlelap.

Sougo menggelengkan kepala, "Ku rasa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat," jawabnya.

Kamui menangguk paham. Kini perhatiannya kembali ke adiknya, "apa kamu sudah menemukan benda itu?" tanya Kamui lagi.

"Belum," jawan Sougo singkat, " Tapi aku sudah meminta Toshiro- _Nii_ untuk mencarinya. Aku juga meminta Zakki yang ada disana juga untuk mencari benda itu," lanjut Sougo.

Kamui mengangguk paham, " Semoga benda itu segera ditemukan bocah, karena itu merupakan hal yang penting bagi Kagura".

"Aku pasti menemukannya," kini Sougo menunjukkan ekspresi serius, "bukan hanya bagi Kagura, namun bagiku juga." Sougo mengakhiri kalimatnya. Dan kini mereka berdua duduk dengan bertemankan keheningan.

t.b.c

hai.. bertemu lagi sama author di cerita yang sama ^^

yosh ini adalah lanjutan dari chapter kemarin.

Kayaknya ceritanya belum ketemu titik terang ya hehehehe ^^

terima kasih buat para pembaca yang sudah mau mereview cerita author.

jangan lupa review kembali ya, Arigatou Minna~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

ooOoo

 **Kokoro Nokori**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Kerajaan Versi Modern, AU, Rated T, and for the last Typo mungkin bertebaran. DLDR. OKIKAGU** ** _Slight_** **OKINOBU, HIJIMITSU, SAKATSUU, KOUKANOC, OC: Imai Yuuka. Gintoki dan Tsukuyo ganti marga menjadi Okita.**

 **ooOoo**

Kagura tengah duduk di Gazebo halaman belakang Istana Edo. Tangannya membuka lembar demi lembar, halaman album foto di tangannya. Dia mendapatkan album foto tersebut dari Kamui. Berbicara tentang Kamui dan keluarganya, membuat Kagura menghela napas pelan. Sejak keluar dari Rumah Sakit tadi Pagi, Kagura mendapatkan kabar bahwa Papi dan Kakaknya akan mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka yang berada di Kyo. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Kagura kecewa karena jujur saja, Kagura membutuhkan mereka sekarang.

Dengan kondisi ingatannya yang kacau, ditambah ketidakhadiran dua orang yang saat penting bagi Kagura saat ini, membuat gadis itu takut walaupun, saat ini dia tengah berada di kediaman sahabat baiknya, Okita Sougo. Jujur, walaupun, sudah dua minggu menjalani terapi dan mencoba mengingat serta memahami kondisinya saat ini, Kagura masih canggung dengan mereka semua. Mengingat, dirinya tetap tak mengingat kejadian apapun selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini.

Kagura menutup album foto itu kemudian, kepalanya menengadah menatap langit yang nampak cerah,"mami." Gumannya pelan. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, air mata kembali turun di wajahnya. Kagura sedikit merutuki dirinya yang menjadi cengeng seperti sekarang. Tapi untuk saat ini saja, izinkan dirinya menangis sepuasnya.

-0-

Sougo nampak setangah berlari mengitari setiap sudut ruangan Istananya. Raut wajahnya nampak tidak tenang. Pemuda itu nampak seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Tak dihiraukannya pertanyaan dari beberapa pelayan dan penjaga di sana yang menanyakan, ada apa kepadanya. Bahkan Mitsuba yang sedari tadi memanggilnya nampak tak didengarkan.

"Jika kau mencari Kagura, dia tengah berada di halaman belakang." Kata Toshiro yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Mitsuba.

Sougo nampak menoleh sebentar ke arah Mitsuba dan Toshiro-yang baru dia sadari keberadaannya-saat Toshiro mengatakan tentang keberadaan Kagura. Ya, sedari tadi, Sougo tengah mencari keberadaan gadisnya itu. Setelah tadi, salah seorang pelayan memberitahunya bahwa Kagura datang mencarinya, namun hal itu diurungkan saat melihat Sougo yang nampak sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen di ruang kerjanya. Pemuda itu langsung menghentikan pekerjaanya dan mencari keberadaan Kagura, namun hingga saat ini, dirinya tak menemukan sosok gadis bersurai _vermilion_ itu.

"ah.. _Sankyuu_ Mayora Nii-sama." Sahut Sougo seraya melengos meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Mayora. Oy, _Kuso gaki!_ ' teriak Toshiro yang tentu saja tak di dengarkan oleh Sougo. Mitsuba hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar suaminya yang selalu di pangil 'Mayora' oleh adiknya itu.

-0-

Sougo segera berlari menuju halaman belakang Kediamannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika, dia melihat gadis yang dicari tengah duduk di Gazebo halaman belakang rumahnya. Sougo berjalan mendekati Kagura dengan langkah pelan. Dipeluknya tubuh Kagura dari belakang.

"Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Sougo,"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi. Wajahnya dia benamkan di pundak Kagura. Ah, Sougo benci ini. Dia benci saat melihat Kagura menangis sementara, dirinya tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk gadisnya itu. Mengingat klaim dirinya atas Kagura, membuat Sougo tersenyum miris. Masih bisakah dia menyebut Kagura sebagai gadisnya sementara, gadis itu tak mengingat apapun tentang dirinya, kecuali status sahabat baik.

"S.. _Sougo Nii-Sama_..?" Kagura terperanjat kaget saat Sougo memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Dengan cepat gadis itu menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas namun, gerakan gadis itu kalah cepat dengan Sougo, yang sekarang tengah memegangi kedua tangannya itu.

Sougo membalikan tubuh Kagura agar menghadap ke arahnya. Tanganya yang tadi memegangi kedua tangan Kagura, beralih menjadi menangkup wajah gadis itu. Diamatinya wajah gadisnya itu dalam diam. Kedua ibu jarinya mengelap sisa air mata di wajah Kagura. _Sapphire_ dan _Crimson_ bertemu, membuat mereka berdua terhanyut dalam pandangan masing-masing. Tanpa Sougo sadari, kini wajahnya maju mendekati wajah Kagura kemudian, dia menjilat sudut mata Kagura yang nampak berair.

Kagura sendiri memejamkan kedua matanya, saat dia merasakan lidah Sougo menyentuh wajahnya. Rasa geli dan malu menyergap Kagura. Wajah gadis itu nampak memerah. Sougo nampak mengeluarkan seringainya saat melihat wajah Kagura.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kagura." ujar Sougo tepat di depan wajah Kagura. Sougo menempelkan kedua hidung mereka.

Mendengar perkataan Sougo, membuat Kagura langsung membuka kedua matanya. Wajah Kagura nampak terkejut dan bertambah merah saat, menyadari bahwa jarak mereka berdua begitu dekat.

"Aa..aaku..hanya ingat Mami." Jawab Kagura dengan suara yang terbata karena gugup.

Mendengar jawaban Kagura sontak membuat Sougo menjauhkan wajahnya. Kedua matanya nampak melebar. Hatinya sedikit mencelos saat Kagura mengutarakan jawabannya tadi. Sougo lalu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kagura.

" _Gomen."_ Ujarnya pelan, namun Kagura masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Eh, ini bukan salah _Nii-Sama,_ kok." Balas Kagura. Tangan gadis itu mengelus lembut surai pasir pemuda itu.

"Harusnya, aku tidak langsung membawamu ke makam Kouka _Oba-sama,"_ lanjut Sougo, "Harusnya aku tau, bahwa saat ini, bukannlah waktu yang baik bagimu untuk datang ke sana."

"eehhhmm," Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sangat berterima kasih, karena _Onii-Sama_ sudah mau menemaniku ke makam Mami. _Nii-Sama_ juga sudah sering meluangkan waktu untuk menemaniku terapi, bukan?" Lanjut Kagura.

Sougo tertegun, mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kagura. Dia tersenyum miris, mengingat bahwa kondisi Kagura saat ini adalah akibat kesalahannya dulu. Kedua tangan Sougo mencengkram erat bahu Kagura. Perasaannya saat ini tak menentu.

"Gomen..Gomen..Gomen.. Kagura, Gomennasai," Ucap Sougo berulang kal.

Kagura memeluk Sougo yang masih menenggelamkan wajah di Pundaknya. Sesekali tangannya mengelus bahu pangeran muda itu.

"Sudah kukatakan, ini semua bukan salah Sougo _Nii-Sama_." Kagura mencoba menenangkan Sougo, "Justru, aku sangat berterima kasih, karena _Sougo-Nii_ selalu menemaniku." Lanjut gadis itu.

Hening, Sougo tak membalas ucapan Kagura. Mereka berdua tengah terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. _Lima belas_ menit berlalu, mereka tetap berada di posisi yang sama namun bedanya, kini Sougo tengah tidur di pangkuan Kagura dengan Kagura yang mengelus pelan surai pasirnya.

" _Nee.._ Ceritakan padaku tentang hubungan kita," Kagura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Sougo merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Kagura. Digenggamnya kedua tangan mungil gadis _vermilion_ itu,"Kau dan Aku adalah sepasang kekasih, lebih tepatnya kita sudah bertunangan," jelas Sougo. Dia meraih album di tangan Kagura kemudian, membuka salah satu halaman yang menampakan foto mereka berdua.

"Ini adalah foto-foto saat acara pertunangan kita." Sougo menunjuk salah satu foto dimana, dirinya dan kagura tengah berdiri di _ballroom_ Istana. Dalam foto tersebut, terlihat Sougo tengah mencium tangan kiri Kagura dengan sebuah cincin yang melingkar tepat di jari manis gadis itu. Wajah mereka nampak bahagia dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah keduanya. Kagura tengah mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna _Dark red_ dan begitupun Sougo yang mengenakan jas berwarna sama.

Kagura memperhatikan setiap foto yang ada di halaman album tersebut. Dibukanya halaman selanjutnya yang menampakan foto mereka berdua di sebuah pantai, sedang liburan sepertinya. Kagura tersenyum tipis melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama Sougo. Diperhatikannya setiap foto yang berada di lembar-lembar berikutnya. Senyum Kagura menghilang ketika menyadari bahwa tak satupun dari moment di foto tersebut yang dia ingat. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kagura, Sougo segera menarik kepala gadis tersebut untuk bersandar di dadanya, "Tak masalah jika kau tidak mengingatnya, Kagura. Dengan adanya dirimu sekarang di tempat ini, itu sudah cukup," ucap Sougo lembut, "Karena, apapun kondisinya, kau tetap milikku dan aku tetap milikmu." Lanjutnya yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kagura.

"Apakah Sougo _Nii-Sama_ mencintaiku?" tanya Kagura.

Sougo terdiam kaku. Mendengar pertanyaan Kagura membuat dirinya merasa _de javu._ Pertanyaan ini sama sepert pertanyaan terakhir Kagura saat itu. Raut wajahnya seketika menegang. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak turun.

" _Nii-Sama?"_ Kagura menengadah kepalanya menatap wajah Sougo yang berubah pucat, "ada a-," belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, tubuhnya kembali di rengkuh erat oleh Sougo.

Sougo memeluk erat tubuh Kagura, pertanyaan gadis itu tadi bagai mantra sihir yang membuat pikirannya tak tenang. Andai saat itu, dia langsung menjawab tanpa, harus mempertanyakan maksud pertanyaan gadisnya itu, kejadian waktu itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi dan Kagura akan terus mengingat moment-moment kebersamaan mereka. Gadisnya itu juga mungkin tak akan merasakan rasa sakit, sedih, dan yang terpenting, gadisnya itu akan tetap bisa berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Jujur, Sougo sangat senang karena Kagura tinggal bersamanya, namun dia juga merasa bersalah di waktu yang bersamaan.

Kagura mencoba lepas dari pelukkan Sougo karena pemuda itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya namun, Sougo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasa penasaran kembali muncul kebenak Kagura. Dia yakin, ada yang disembunyikan oleh mereka semua, tentang dirinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kagura. Lebih dari siapa pun. Kau adalah perempuan yang paling aku sayangi setelah, _Haha-Ue_ dan Mitsuba _Ane-Ue,_ " Jawab Sougo setelah lama dirinya terdiam. Sougo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak ingin melepas Kagura pergi lagi. Sudah cukup, dia hampir kehilangan gadisnya sekali. Dia tak ingin kehilangan sosok _vermilion_ ini lagi.

Hati Kagura menghangat mendengar jawaban Sougo. Perasaan senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Dia senang mendengar Sougo yang begitu mencintainya namun, hatinya tak berbohong jika dia sedih karena tak mengingat apapun tentang mereka.

"Aku senang," balas Kagura seraya membalas pelukkan Sougo, senyum Sougo terkembang, "Tapi, aku masih ragu akan perasaanku," lanjut Kagura yang membuat Senyum sougo memudar.

" _Onii-Sama_ tau, dari dulu, aku ingin sekali menjadi pendamping _Nii-Sama._ Mungkin, aku akan belajar kembali untuk mencintaimu. Melihat wajah ceriaku yang tercetak di sini, aku pasti sangat mencintai Sougo _Nii-Sama."_ Lanjut Kagura panjang. Dia membenarkan posisi kepalanya yang bersandar di dada bidang Sougo.

Sougo tersenyum cerah,"Aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali jatuh cinta kepadaku." bisiknya. Kagura hanya menangguk singkat sambil tersenyum samar. Mendadak kepala terasa sedikit sakit ketika, melihat sosok gadis bersurai biru di salah foto itu. ntah kenapa, dirinya merasa pernah melihat gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Nii-Sama,_ Siapa gadis berhelaian biru ini? Sepertinya, dia juga berada di Rumah Sakit saat aku dirawat kemarin, bukan?" tanya Kagura seraya menunjuk siluet gadis berhelaian biru sepunggung, yang turut foto bersama di acara pertunangan mereka.

Wajah Sougo kembali pucat saat, matanya beralih melihat gadis berhelaian biru yang di tunjuk Kagura. Sougo nampak panik. Dia bingung untuk menjelaskan siapa gadis itu kepada kagura.

"Dia itu..,"

t~b~c

* * *

Terima Kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca karya Author ^^


	7. Chapter 7

ooOoo

 **Kokoro Nokori**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Kerajaan Versi Modern, AU, Rated T, and for the last Typo mungkin bertebaran. DLDR. OKIKAGU** ** _Slight_** **OKINOBU, HIJIMITSU, SAKATSUU, KOUKANOC, OC: Imai Yuuka. Gintoki dan Tsukuyo ganti marga menjadi Okita.**

 **ooOoo**

Sougo menghela napas untuk ntah kesekian kalinya hari ini. Jika, diingat-ingat, pemuda bersurai pasir itu sudah terlalu sering menghela napas dalam hidupnya semenjak Kagura kecelakaan. Menghela napas berat sudah menjadi hobi baru baginya.

"Hoy, terlalu sering menghela napas dapat membuat hidupmu suram." Tegur lelaki bersurai hitam yang tanpa Sougo sadari sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa maumu, Mayora- _Nii_?" Sougo bertanya dengan nada ogah-ogahan, moodnya sedang buruk saat ini.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya. Kau sering sekali menghela napas berat akhir-akhir ini, _Sadist_ - _Ouji._ " Jawab Toshirou.

"Kau sendiri sudah tau jawabannya, _Mayora-Nii._ "

"Hah, aku juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, Sougo. Kenapa kau tidak coba menceritakan masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit. Kau bahkan berbohong tentang saudara tirinya itu." Toshirou menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Matikan racunmu itu, _Hijibaka_! Aku tidak mau mati muda karena ulah asap rokok sialanmu." Sougo meraih gelas air yang ada di mejanya, lalu menyiramkannya tepat ke wajah Toshirou.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Kuso Gakki_!" amuknya marah.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkan nyawaku yang terancam oleh racunmu, _Hijibaka_." Jawab Sougo kalem diiringi dengan senyumannya.

" _Kuso Gakki_! Sifatmu itu tak pantas sebagai calon Penerus Kerajaan Edo, Sougo!"

"Persetan!"

"Bah, lupakan! Aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Kita kembali ke topik awal, kenapa kau membohonginya, Sougo?" Toshirou yang sedari tadi kesal kini berubah serius.

"Lalu, aku harus menjawab apa, _Hijibaka_? Mengatakan kalau Nobume adalah Saudara tirinya seraya menjelaskan ayahnya menikah lagi, kau gila! Kalau begitu untuk apa dia diusingkan ke sini?" Sougo menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya untuk kedua kali. Membayangkan dia yang tak akan bangun lagi dulu saja, sudah membuatku menderita." Lanjut Sougo seraya menerawang jauh ke dalam pikirannya.

"Huuh, aku juga bingung Sougo. Aku bahkan tidak tau masalah mereka berdua itu apa. Yang aku tau gadismu itu sangat membenci keluarga tirinya," ujar Toshirou seraya menuju Sofa yang berada di samping meja kerja Sougo.

"Aku dapat mengerti sedikit tentang perselisihan mereka. Tapi, aku juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Kau tau tentang masalah mereka?"

"Tak terlalu mendetail tapi, aku sudah meminta Yamazaki untuk menggali sedikit informasi tentang mereka berdua. Dan kau tau _Mayora_ \- Sougo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Toshirou dengan raut serius.

"Kouka _ba-sama_ adalah istri ke dua dari Kankou _Ji-sama._ " Ucapan Sougo membuat Toshirou mengbelalakan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sougo? Jadi, selama ini bukan Yuuka _ba-sama_ yang jadi istri keduanya?"

Sougo menganggukan kepalanya, "Yang aku dengar, Kankou _Ji-sama_ sudah menikah sebelum di jodohkan dengan Kouka _Ba-sama._ Dia dan istri pertamanya hilang kontak saat kedua orang tua Kankou _Ji-sama_ memaksa mereka untuk berpisah. Lalu, saat Kamui berusia 5 tahun, mereka bertemu kembali," jelas Sougo.

"Kemudian?" Toshirou tanpa sadar meminta Sougo melanjutkan ceritanya. ntah dia sadar atau tidak, Toshirou mulai tertarik dengan cerita ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Hijibaka_. Yang kutahu selanjutnya, saat Kouka o _ba-sama_ mengandung Kagura, Yuuka ba-sama melahirkan Nobume. tujuh tahun kemudian, Kouka ba-sama meninggal dan dua hari setelahnya, Kankou _ji-sama_ membawa Nobume dan ibunya ke kediaman Yato." Sougo mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Oy, oy, kalau begitu, bukan kah nasib Nobume lebih memprihatinkan, Sougo? Lalu, kenapa Kagura sangat membenci Nobume dan ibunya?" raut heran nampak tercetak jelas di wajah Toshirou.

Dia benar, bukan? Dilihat dari segi cerita yang Sougo jelaskan, berarti Nobume yang memiliki nasib paling buruk dan Jika, pemikirannya benar maka, Selama ini pasti gadis bersurai biru itu sering menjadi bahan ejekan orang lain karena dia tidak memiliki ayah dan sekarang gadis itu pun pasti di cap sebagai anak dari wanita perusak rumah tangga orang.

Ah, Toshirou jadi ikut pusing sendiri.

"Apa Kouka _ba-sama_ tau tentang Yuuka _ba-sama_?" Toshirou bertanya lagi.

"Untuk pertanyaan pertamamu, aku bisa mengerti kondisi psikis Kagura saat itu. Jika pun aku menjadi dia, mungkin aku akan mengalami hal yang sama. coba kau bayangkan sendiri _Mayora_ , saat ibumu yang sangat kamu sayangi pergi untuk selamanya, lalu dua hari kemudian ayahmu dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa kau sudah punya ibu baru. Apa yang akan kau rasakan sebagai bocah berusia 7 tahun?" Sougo menjawab pertanyaan pertama Toshirou dengan suara yang lirih.

Menjawab pertanyaan Toshirou tadi mau tak mau membawa dia kembali ke saat dimana Kagura menangis terus menerus. Kaguranya dulu yang masih sangat rapuh dan sekarang gadis itu kembali menjadi lebih rapuh.

 _Kagura apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, oleh karena itu, tersenyumlah, Kagura._

Sougo tersentak sesaat. Dia melupakannya. Ya, dia melupakan janjinya kepada Kagura dulu.

 _'Shit!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ya, aku sedikit mengerti tentang hal itu." suara Toshirou membuat Sougo kembali ke dunianya, "Lalu, apakah Kouka _ba-sama_ tau tentang Yuuka _ba-sama,_ Sougo?" Hijiakata mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"hm ...," Sougo berguman singkat diiringi dengan anggukan kepala yang membuat Toshirou kembali melebarkan kedua iris _dark blue-_ nya.

"Oy, kau bercanda kan, Sougo?" Toshirou berharap dia salah lihat dan dengar.

"Aku tidak bercanda, _Hijibaka_. Aku dengar dari _maid_ di kediaman Yato, kalau yang menyuruh Kankou _ji-sama_ membawa Nobume ke kediamannya adalah permintaan dari Kouka _ba-sama._ " jelas Sougo.

"Cih, jangan katakan kalau Kagura yang dulu juga mengetahui hal ini." Toshirou mendecih singkat. Sial, masalah keluarga Yato membuat dia ikut pusing sendiri.

"Lebih parah lagi. Kagura mendapatkan _diary_ milik Maminya dan mengetahui semuanya."

Toshirou memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sebenarnya, Toshirou tak ingin ikut campur. Akan tetapi, Kagura sudah bagai adiknya sendiri dan lagi pula, saat Sougo menikah dengan Kagura nanti mereka akan resmi menjadi keluarga. Dia juga tidak akan melupakan jasa gadis manis berhelaian _vermillion_ yang telah membantunya mendapatkan restu dari Sougo untuk meminang Mitsuba. Toshirou masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis itu meluluhkan Sougo agar turut memberi restu.

 _Nii-Sama, memisahkan dua orang hanya karena dendam pribadi itu tidak baik. Bukan kah nanti kau juga akan meminta restu dari baka aniki? Kasihan Mayora-Nii tahu! Nanti Sougo Nii-sama dapat karma loh._

Toshirou terkekeh geli mengingat ekspresi Sougo kala itu. andai saja saat itu bukanlah moment yang serius, Toshirou akan mengambil foto Sougo saat itu sebanyak mungkin dan menyebarkannya di internet.

"Berhentilah tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila, _Hijibaka_." Suara Sougo membuat Hijikata tersadar dari dunianya.

" _ha'i ... ha'i_ , _Sadist-Ouji._ " Hijikata menghentikan kegiatan tertawanya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari awal mereka berbicara ada orang lain yang ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

_0_

Otae berlari melewati setiap koridor yang menuju ke arah Taman Rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja. Dia tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu memastikan bahwa orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya bukanlah gadis _vermillion_ yang sangat dia kenal. Tadi, saat Otae baru selesai dari makan siang, salah satu perawat mengatakan bahwa, ada salah satu nona muda Yato yang mencarinya. Nah, sekarang ini Nona muda di keluarga itu ada dua dan Otae takut jika, yang di maksud itu adalah Kagura.

"Kagura-chan?" Otae nampak mengatur napasnya yang memburu akibat berlari. sial, pemikiran yang dia takutkan benar.

"A-nego." Kagura berbalik arah dan mendapati Otae yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kagura-chan?"

Otae segera menghampiri Kagura yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Kondisi gadis itu nampak kacau dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Astaga, Kau demam!" seru Otae saat menyentuh dahi Kagura yang terasa panas.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari Kagura- _chan_? Dengan siapa kau ke sini? Kau tak mengenakan payungmu? _Mattaku,_ kau tak lupa jika, kau tidak tahan panas, bukan?" lanjut Otae bertubi-tubi. Gadis itu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencoba mencari tau dengan siapa gadis ini datang ke rumah sakitnya.

"Aku hanya demam karena cahaya matahari, _Anego_. Ini tak akan berlangsung lama." Kagura menjawab dengan napas yang sedikit memburu karena kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

Dengan cepat, Otae memapah tubuh Kagura menuju ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Di tengah jalan Otae kembali menanyakan dengan siapa gadis itu datang kemari dan apa tujuannya.

"Aku datang sendiri, _Anego._ Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada _Anego."_ Kagura menjawab pertanyaan Otae dengan susah payah.

Saat ini Kagura tengah berbaring di ruang kerja Otae. Beruntungnya, saat ini Shift kerja gadis berhelaian coklat itu telah selesai jadi, dia bisa menemani gadis berhelaian _vermillion_ itu.

" _Takku,_ kau benar-benar ceroboh, Kagura- _chan_." Otae memulai omelannya. Walaupun, gadis itu tengah tersenyum tetapi aura menakutkan dapat di rasakan oleh Kagura.

" _Gomenne, Anego._ Aku hanya kangen ingin bermain dengan _Anego_ dan _Megane._ " Ucap Kagura ceria walaupun ada getaran sedikit pada suaranya.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Kagura- _chan._ " Otae menghela napasnya sejenak, "nah, ceritakan apa masalahmu? Kau tau, di kondisimu saat ini kau tak boleh stress, Kagura. Jika, ada hal yang ingin kau ungkapkan, kata kan saja. Aku akan senang hati mendengarkannya." Ucap Otae tulus. Gadis itu menggeggam lembut tangan Kagura.

"A-ne-go." Suara Kagura terdengar bergetar dan detik selanjutnya, gadis _vermillion_ itu menangis seraya memeluk Otae.

"Aku bingung _Anego_ ... hiks ... Semuanya tidak ku mengerti. Aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam diriku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mami tetapi, Mami sudah tidak ada, hiks ... Papi dan Kamui- _Nii_ juga tidak ada di sini. Sougo- _Nii_ bilang bahwa, kami bertunangan tapi, aku merasa ada yang dia sembunyikan. Semua orang nampak berbeda dalam ingatanku. Tak hanya itu, aku pun juga berbeda. Aku bingung _Anego_ hiks ... hiks," Kagura menumpahkan segala pemikirannya seraya menangis dalam pelukan Otae.

Otae mengelus pelan surai _vermillion_ milik Kagura. Sesekali, gadis itu mencoba untuk menenangkan tangis Kagura.

"Sstt, Sudah ... Sudah ... Kagura- _chan._ Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tau ini mungkin berat untukmu. Tetapi, percayalah. Sedikit demi sedikit, pasti ingatanmu akan kembali. Yang penting saat ini, kau pulih kembali dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat sesuatu, okay." Ucap Otae panjang lebar.

Kagura mengangguk singkat dalam dekapan Otae.

"Nah, selagi kau sudah berada di sini, Aku akan mengecek kondisimu." Ucap Otae lagi seraya melepaskan dekapannya.

"Anego." Kagura membuka suaranya masih sedikit bergetar.

"ehm?"

"Kau kenal dengan gadis ini?" Kagura mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari balik jubahnya.

"ehm, coba kulihat." Otae mengambil foto tersebut lalu memperhatikan sosok yang di tunjuk oleh Kagura.

Hening sejenak ketika Otae memperhatikan foto tersebut.

" _Gomen,_ Kagura- _chan._ Aku tak mengenalnya." Jawab Otae singkat, "Kenapa dengan orang tersebut? Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Otae hati-hati.

"hmm," Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, "aku hanya penasaran." Sambungnya.

"begitukah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Nah, sebaiknya kau lepaskan jubahmu kemudian minum obat ini dan beristirahat dulu di sini." Otae menyerahkan sebungkus obat dan segelas air ke arah Kagura.

"aku akan bertemu dengan Katsura- _Sensei_ sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini setelah itu baru kita pulang bersama dan mengantarmu pulang." Perintah Otae.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja _Anego_." Tolak Kagura saat Otae mengatakan akan mengantarnya.

"Tidak. Kondisimu sedang tidak baik untuk pulang sendiri." Tegas Otae.

Gadis itu segera menuju ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya dan sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu, Otae sempat memberikan ancaman, "Ingat jangan kemana-mana." Lalu, keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kagura menghela napas sejenak sebelum melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Otae. Gadis itu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang tempat dia tidur tadi dan memejamkan matanya.

-0-

Kriieett

Suara pintu yang terbuka tak membuat gadis yang tengah terlelap itu bangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu nampak tenang dan damai dalam tidurnya. Kemudian sesosok pemuda memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan langkah perlahan menuju ke tempat gadis itu terlelap lalu, duduk tepat di samping tempat tidur gadis itu. tangan pemuda beriris _crimson_ itu terangkat mengelus pelan surai _vermillion_ dari gadis yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Ah, Anda sudah datang rupanya." Terdengar suara pintu yang kembali terbuka dan suara perempuan yang tadi menelponnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja. Dia hanya terkena demam biasa akibat sinar matahari. Saya harap anda tak melupakan bahwa kekasih anda ini tidak tahan panas, _nee, Okita-Ouji._ " Jawab sosok tersebut.

"Apa dia mengatakan keluhan yang lain, Shimura- _Sensei_?" Sougo bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sendu.

"Ya, dia memang mengatakan sesuatu." Jawab Otae seraya duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Sebelum Saya memberitahu Anda, Saya ingin bertanya, apakah ada sesuatu hal yang membuat pikiran Kagura terbebani? Anda tau, nampaknya Kagura mengalami stress karena berusaha mengingat siapa dirinya."

Sougo terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat apa saja yang dia dan Kagura lakukan seminggu terakhir ini.

"Apa dia menanyakan tentang Nobume?" tanya Sougo _to the point._

Otae tersenyum singkat lalu mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Sougo lalu bertanya, "Anda benar, Okita- _Ouji._ Apa yang anda ceritakan kepadanya?"

"Tidak ada. Dia yang bertanya duluan satu minggu yang lalu." Jawab Sougo.

"Jujurnya, Aku sendiri tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa kepadanya." Sambung Sougo seraya menatap sedih ke arah Kagura yang masih terlelap.

Otae mengangguk mengerti.

"Saran saya, jangan memaksa Kagura- _chan_ untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Biarkan dia beradaptasi terlebih dahulu dengan kondisinya saat ini. Kemudian, tingkatkan penjagaan terhadap Kagura- _chan._ Anda tentu ingat Kagura- _chan_ adalah orang yang nekat bukan? Dan terakhir sering-sering lah mendengarkan keluh kesahnya." Otae memberikan saran kepada Sougo yang di balas dengan anggukan dari pangeran muda itu.

" _Arigatou,_ Shimura- _sensei,_ " Ucap Sougo tulus.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang," Ucap Sougo seraya mengangkat tubuh Kagura di depan dadanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _Ouji-sama._ " sahut Otae.

Sougo kemudian membawa Kagura yang masih terlelap karena pengaruh obat yang di berikan oleh Otae tadi.

_0_

Sougo dan Kagura kini tengah berada di perjalanan pulang ke Istana Edo. Sougo yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya dan sesekali melirik ke bangku penumpang di sampingnya, tempat Kagura masih terlelap. Gadis itu hampir saja membuatnya gila hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Sougo nampak seperti orang kesetanan saat tak menemukan Kagura di setiap sudut Istananya dan pemuda itu semakin syok ketika mendapatkan telpon dari dokter Shimura Otae dan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tengah berada di Rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sougo langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera menuju lokasi gadisnya itu. Sougo bahkan tak mengindahkan teriakan Toshirou dan _Aneue-_ nya tadi.

"ngghh," suara lenguhan Kagura membuat Sougo kembali melirik ke gadis itu.

"So-u-go-Nii?" Kagura mengguman dengan suara serak dan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Sstt, tidurlah lagi. Perjalanan kita masih jauh." Ucap Sougo seraya mengelus surai _vermillion_ Kagura dengan salah satu tangannya, dan tangan lainnya tetap pada kemudi.

"hm." Guman Kagura seraya kembali terlelap seraya menikmati sentuhan tangan Sougo yang berada di puncuk kepalanya.

t.b.c

wuaah ... ntah kenapa _author_ merasa alur ceritanya lambat sekali T.T

maafkanlah karena _author_ sedang nambah-nambah referensi T.T

Dan Juga, Terima Kasih buat review yang telah kalian berikan kepada _author ^^_

 _Review kalian adalah motivasi buat author untuk melanjutkan cerita ini._

semoga chapter kali ini tidak membosankan dan dapat menghibur ya ^^

Kritik, saran dan ide yang membangun akan dengan senang hati _author_ terima ^^


End file.
